Clandestine
by SepticMind
Summary: Remastered: When the Hive Five suddenly start upping their game, Robin chose Raven for some undercover work, in the hopes they can find out why the band of villains are suddenly overflowing with skill. But not everything goes as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the titans, or so they claim. All rights and stuff go to DC.**

**A/N**: **Remember Clandestine? Its back! I know, I know, I'm giving myself too much work again. But I'm procrastinating, okay. That, and I was reading through my old stuff and thought 'holy shit why did I stop writing this? WHY!" So hear it is. You know the drill. Review. Hit me with those comments and critical thoughts!**

* * *

><p>"I'm sure you're all as aware as I am of our… recent losses against the Hive Five?"<p>

Everyone nodded solemnly, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Gizmo's new technology, their new fighting techniques… I just don't get it." Cyborg shook his head. "Where are they getting it from?"

"Perhaps Slade has a re-appearance, and is aiding the Hive Five?" Starfire cautiously mentioned their former arch nemesis, all too aware of how her team mates would react.

"Slade?" Beast Boy yelped, rocking his chair back dramatically.

"We haven't seen him since… since Trigon was banished." Raven shook her head, forcing herself to mention her father. "And I doubt the Hive Five would work for anyone now days, and Slade doesn't aid anyone. Not unless it gains him something."

"Whatever it is, it needs to end. I've been monitoring the activity of the Hive Five across the city using security cameras for a while now. The best way to find out what they're doing and how they're doing it is to infiltrate their base. We need more information on them if we're going to beat them. Cyborg's undercover mission into the Hive Academy was a success… mostly. I believe the same would work here."

"But they'll recognise Cyborg's disguise." Raven frowned.

"Which is why we aren't using Cyborg. After gathering in all the info I could about their day to day lives, in and out of the villainy circuit, I've concluded Jinx is are best bet. In other words, she's the only one with an extensive social life outside the Hive. We're going to need someone to get close to her. Close enough that she'll either spill secrets or invite them back to their base."

"I know it worked before but… how are we meant to explain one of us disappearing?" Cyborg asked.

"Why don't we just get Raven to read their minds or something?" Beast Boy offered.

"No." Raven glared at him from across the table. "My mind is going nowhere near Jinx's. Or anyone else's. Besides, you have no idea how hard it is to enter the mind of an unwilling host."

"It was just a suggestion."

"We aren't going to be missing a titan full time – just when they're meeting Jinx."

"Exactly. That's a pattern, isn't it?" Raven pointed out. "And an obvious one."

"But would they notice the absence of a titan if they weren't in the fight?"

"Possibly." Cyborg answered the Tamerainian. "News of a disappearing Titan would spread quickly."

"Guys… just hear me out, yeah?" Robin shook his head. "I know it's not perfect, but it's either this, or we continue getting our butts kicked. I did consider using an honorary titan, but we need someone who knows the Hive Five, and who'll be able to defend themselves if the situation arrives without the use of their powers. We don't have time to test the hand to hand combat skills of each individual honorary titan."

"So, if not Cyborg, who?" Starfire asked.

Robin looked apologetically at Raven, and the empath crossed her arms, her face moulding into a stern frown. "No."

"It's either you, or Starfire, and Star still struggles with her English. It would be too obvious."

"Care to clarify why you've chosen me, then? What about you, or Beast Boy?"

"It has to be a girl who does this, but we need someone who can stay on task, and who'll be able to recognise even the smallest piece of information."

"No. I am not doing this Robin. I can't act, and you all know firsthand how bad my social skills are. There is no way you expect I'm going to be able to befriend-"

"You won't be befriending her actually. You'll be dating her."

"You're crazy." Raven's face hardened.

Beast Boy wolf-whistled, and Raven threw a dirty look at him.

"She's a regular at Propaganda, a local gay bar. You'll go there, bump into her and-"

"Dear Azar, Robin! No way! I am not going there, and I'm certainly not dating her!"

"You won't be. Rachael Roth will." He slid a folder across the table. "I'll have Cyborg program you a holo-ring."

Raven ignored the folder a moment, before gingerly looking at the files, not really taking in any of the information. "I don't like this."

"You don't have to, and if it doesn't get us any information, we'll stop."

"There isn't even a guarantee that she'll be interested in Rachael." Raven argued.

"Not homophobic, are you Rae?" Beast Boy grinned, and the empath kicked his shin under the table.

"I just … can't see how this is going to work. To get into their base… either you'll be waiting a long time, or you don't understand exactly what you're asking me to do. That's if she even takes me to their base! They probably have other places too, you know."

"The plan isn't great, Raven. I know. But we've got to try something. If you have a better idea…"

"Fine." Raven stood, snatching the folder with her new identity off the table. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"But the planning-"

"What more do I need to know?"

"Well, when to go to propaganda, and-"

"It's not like I do anything anyway. I have a free calendar." She replied, walking towards the door.

"Don't you want to help Cyborg with the holo-ring?"

"No." Raven glared at Robin. "You can do what you want with it." She phased through the door of the operations room.

* * *

><p>Raven stared at her reflection in her vanity mirror as she slowly slid on the holo-ring Cyborg had given her. Her violet hair turned black and her skin a creamy mocha colour that was a few shades lighter than Cyborg's colouring, giving her a Hispanic look, her critical eyes a shade of brown much darker than their usual violet.<p>

She smirked as she realised she looked like her mother, had she only sported blue eyes instead of brown. Raven grabbed the folder off her bed, remembering Cyborg had told her he'd followed the identity Robin had made for her, flicking through the files. She went straight for Rachael's background information, her eyebrow rising into an arch as she moved back over to the mirror. She took a moment to wonder if Robin knew she was fluent in Romanian, or if her leader had randomly chosen the country, in the hopes their targets would know nothing about it.

Dropping the folder on her bed, she moved closer to the mirror to study her reflection again, this time with a small frown. She couldn't help feeling the girl frowning back at her looked out of place in the blue cloak, or stop thinking that she looked normal. Human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. DC does. Simples. **

**Reviews:**

**Concolor44: **Remastering, huh? That's good news! Actually, your picking up this story again, remastered or not, is good news. Looking forward to the continuing adventures of a socially inept, empathic demi-demon as she explores the vistas of her sexuality with a chaotic (but oddly charming) arch-nemesis.  
>Drama will ensue. Woot!<p>

_Yus. It needed a lot of editing. Well, some of it did. Glad you're looking forward to it!_

* * *

><p>"You need something suitable for clubbing, yes?"<p>

"Yes Starfire, but-"

"Also something that reflects your own style." The Tamerainian interrupted with a smile. "And no pink. Or pale colours."

"Thanks Star." Raven let out a sigh of relief. "For helping me."

"It is of no problem, friend. Robin is asking a lot of you, and while he may not show to understand that, he truly does."

"Well… that is somewhat comforting." Raven muttered, turning her attention to the shop windows.

"Hmm… you think Robin would have found out what type of girl Jinx is into. It would make finding clothes for you much more successful, no?" She paused outside a shop, before shaking her head. "I think we shall do the shoe shopping first."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Jinx's own style is similar to mine." Raven offered. "Maybe that's what she looks for in others too?"

"But is it not that opposites attract?" Starfire frowned. "I have heard people hear say it many times."

"It's just a saying." The empath shook her head. "It's not always true."

"But it is sometimes?"

"Mhmm."

"What about with Robin and I?"

"Considering you're an alien and Robin is human, I'd say you're pretty opposite." Raven chuckled.

"Then you and Jinx would be?"

"There won't ever be a 'me and Jinx'. It's just a cover, and it'll be Rachael dating her."

"Then Rachael and Jinx would be?"

"I don't know. Similar, maybe?"

Starfire laid her hand on Raven's shoulder. "You truly are bothered by this mission, aren't you?"

"It's just… I don't like being forced into do anything, and this feels like that. And what if Jinx really does take a liking to Rachael?"

"You'd feel guilty, ending it?"

"I'd feel guilty about using her. About using anyone. After all that happened with Malchior I…"

"You feel that it would make you as bad as he was?"

Raven paused, before nodding. "…Yes."

"And the fact that Jinx is a bad person does not change your view on this?"

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Starfire."

"And have you spoken to Robin about this?"

"I can't. Even if he understood, he's right. It's our best chance of finding out why we suddenly can't defeat them. Not being able to stop them is putting the public in danger. And the public come first."

"Sometimes, you are too good. You must also learn to think of yourself, Raven."

The empath raised her brow as she looked at Starfire. "Well… I wasn't expecting that from you."

"I have my moments. Come, I believe I have seen a shop of shoes." Grinning, she took hold of her team mate's wrist, pulling her along.

* * *

><p>Raven took one last nervous glance in Starfire's full length mirror, before following the alien out of the pink and purple bedroom, tugging on the short skirt of the dress as she walked. Starfire noticed the gesture out of the corner of her eye, and spun around to face her friend.<p>

"Do not worry, you look most beautiful, and not at all like Raven."

"That's the problem." She muttered, raising her arm to look at the slightly darker than olive tone of her skin – a sharp contrast from the pale grey she was used to. "I always thought I'd do anything to look normal but… I'm not so sure any more." She moved to feel the back of her hair that Starfire had styled for her, not used to wearing it up. Once upon a time it had been too short for anyone to do anything with, but she'd grown it out over the past year or so, until it reached past her shoulders.

"It is strange to you, no?"

"You could say that." Raven nodded as they passed through the doors into the common room.

"Good you're here. "Robin turned around at the sound of their arrival. "Right, Raven, I'm almost certain Jinx will be at Propaganda tonight. If you don't see her after an hour or two, come back here and we'll try again next week. You know what you need to do?"

"Grab her interest." Raven sighed. "And remember Rachael's details from that file."

"Mhm. And keep an eye out of any details on the Hive Five."

"We'll all stay up until you get back." Cyborg smiled. "For moral support and all that."

"And not because you'll to too busy worrying about whether Robin's plan works, obviously." Raven muttered with a small smile.

"If anything goes wrong, don't hesitate to call us. Beast Boy will be stationed nearby with his holo-ring on." Robin informed her. "We're just waiting on him."

"We'll be waiting a while, then." Cyborg muttered, to everyone's amusement.

"Why are you making Beast Boy wear a holo-ring?" Raven asked.

"Just in case you need back up for something that can't be solved by superheroes."

"And you're using Beast Boy for that?" Raven asked sceptically. "I'm more likely to be called over to help him."

"Who's him?" Beast Boy asked as he walked into the room. "Wow Rae, you look great!"

The group turned to look at him, seeing a blonde and blue eyed young man, instead of a green, pointy-eared superhero. He was dressed casually in light denim jeans and a pale green button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to show off his pale forearms.

He smiled at the group. "I would'a looked like if I hadn't gotten that virus. Gotta say, it's as weird as hell."

"Agreed." Raven muttered.

"We all set to go?" Beast Boy asked.

"Wait, what do I call you?"

"Gar. Or Garfield." The changeling shrugged. "Might as well use my name."

"One more thing." Robin grabbed their attention, picking up two mobiles off the coffee table, and passing them to Raven and Beast Boy, "The communicators' numbers are already in there under the names Vic, Kory, and Richard. Raven, you're phone has Beast Boy's number under Gar, and vice versa. There are a few other made up contacts in there too. We know Jinx's habits and it would be _very_ unfortunate if she stole the phone, then figured out you were Raven from the contacts list."

"Unfortunate, and extremely unlucky." Cyborg added. "Sorry guys, but I can't drive you down there."

"I'll teleport us both into an ally a block or two away." Raven shrugged. "We'll walk from there."

"Try not to look like you're together. If Jinx catches the two of you outside, she might think you're taken… though I doubt that would bother her."

"What exactly DID you see while spying on them?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Something that'll hopefully help us. And remember – Rachael doesn't know her. At all. I know it'll be difficult, but as far as you've got to be concerned, she could be the nicest person in the world."

Raven nodded, and looked at Beast Boy, slipping the phone into her small black bag. "You ready?"

* * *

><p>The woman sauntered boldly into the club, walking in her black seven inch stilettos as though she'd been born in them, tucking her driving licence and purse safely into her small, over the shoulder black handbag. The dangerously short black beaded dress reflected a rainbow of colours in the light of the venue; eyes seemed to follow her as she made her way up to the bar.<p>

Raven had decided earlier that night while she'd been getting ready that she had two ways she could go about this. The first was to stumble about in the ridiculously high shoes, a blush of embarrassment plastered across her face for the entire night. The second option was to invite her emotional manifestation of Lust to play for a few hours; to feel comfortable while wearing so little, and to flirt with her quarry effortlessly. She chose the last after she had almost broken her neck just trying to cross her bedroom in the so called shoes Starfire had so kindly offered to buy as a good luck gift.

Sat at the bar, it didn't take her long to find Jinx, sat only a few stools down from her, analyzing the crowd of dancers. Raven pulled out the mobile Robin had given her, and text him, letting him know she'd found her. After hours of staking out the area for the meta-human, Raven knew her leader would be glad to be able to go back to the tower. As glad as she would have been, had it been her who had been informed she could retire home. The empath moved over to Jinx, taking the empty stool beside her before leaning over.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing sat alone?"

Raven cringed internally; starting to regret the lengthened leash she'd given her emotion. She'd set some ground rules previously about what was allowed and what wasn't; she hadn't thought to set a limit on how cheesy her emotion was allowed to be.

The villainess startled slightly, before she turned to face the disguised hero. Raven watched those pink eyes check her over; watched the meta-human's smiled brighten as she liked what she saw.

"Being chatted up, apparently. Is your first line always so cheesy?" She grinned.

"Did you know pink is my favourite colour?" Raven didn't appreciate the input from Happy, who had some freedom despite Raven's wishes due to the emotion's close ties with Lust. The line earned a delighted laugh from Jinx, however. "I'm Rachael."

"Jenny."

Raven was intrigued as to why Jinx hadn't hidden her physical appearance, but used a different name to the one they knew her by. She wondered, with a start, if she had already gained some personal information about the girl. Not that Jinx's first name alone would help them find anything.

"Hello Jenny. May I interest you in a drink?"

"Maybe? What do I get out of it?"

"The company of a woman who is infatuated by your charms. And maybe a dance or two." The constant noise and flashing lights coupled with her partial lack of control was bringing on a headache, and Raven cursed her manifestations of emotions – the last thing she wanted to do was dance. She wasn't sure she even knew how to.

"Then I'll take a Pina Colada." Jinx's smile seemed to grow, if that was even possible.

"A sweet tooth, huh?" Raven turned and grabbed the attention of the bartender, ordering for Jinx, and requesting – after much internal debate due to the fact she'd never had alcohol before– for a rum and coke.

"You a local?" Jinx asked as she watched the bartender make their drinks, her pink eyes moving to watch Raven. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"You haven't, otherwise I would have introduced myself to you a long time ago." Raven let her eyes wander over the villainess. Her bubble-gum pink hair was loose, falling to her shoulders in gentle waves, flattering her delicate face, and Raven even admitted to herself that she found the villainess attractive.

A silver mini-skirt and black strappy, silk top replaced her usual attire, finished off with silver platform heels, Raven noted with some amusement. "I recently moved here from Gotham City, and thought I should check out the local scene."

"Gotham?" She took the drink off the bartender without even glancing his way, while Raven took the welcome break to remove her eyes from the pink vision. "Did you ever see Batman?"

She shook her head. "Only three types of people saw him; the criminals, the police and the victims – occasionally. If you were lucky you saw his shadow passing over the streets. My luck isn't that good though."

"Well, that makes two of us." Jinx smirked, and Raven had to hold in an eye roll.

Instead the Demoness took a cautious sip of her drink, surprised when it didn't taste half as bad as she was expecting. "So, I haven't seen Batman, but what about you. It's the Titans here, isn't it?"

"The Teen Titans?" Jinx nodded, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "And yes, I have seen them; so many times I've lost count. They're quite public about their crime fighting duties. Nothing like Gotham's hero."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jinx sucked on her straw for a moment, obviously in thought. "The two girls are pretty cute. Well, the alien kinda gets on my nerves. She's one of those... happy 'little miss innocent' types. I don't believe a word of it. She's meant to be a Tamerainian or somethin'. My friend says they're a warrior type. I don't see a girl like her livin' long among warriors. She can fight well, don't get me wrong." She smiled at Raven, "And her short skirt... either it wasn't intended to be worn for fighting, or she uses it as some kinda' distraction technique. And I guess it works. I mean, I've seen plenty of villains staring at her butt instead of kicking it.

"Raven... well, she's somethin' else altogether you see. Like the complete opposite to the alien. Quiet and kinda... reserved. I'm guessin' she's the pessimist of the group, you know? And hot. Of course, she don't date. I mean, Robin's with the alien, and I've seen the other two boys out on the town every now an' then, but not Raven."

Raven fought down the blush of embarrassment and Lust forced her currently chocolate brown eyes to catch Jinx's. "I've got some competition then, have I?"

"Nope." She brushed Raven's free hand that was currently resting on the bar top. "Not in the slightest. After all, I'm not really the hero type."

"No? Why's that?"

Jinx shrugged, taking another sip of her cocktail. "Just stuff you know? Besides, I'm too much of a free spirit to allow the rules of society to hold me back. I make my own rules." She smiled, obviously trying to lighten the mood a little. "What about you? Would you ever date a super-hero?"

"Well, we seem to come to the first milestone when looking at possible candidates. How many lesbian super-heroes do you know?"

"True point." Jinx nodded. "I mean, there's this Australian girl... she's an honorary titan, but I can't remember her name for the life of me. She sets my gaydar off. And Raven."

"Gaydar?" Raven smirked.

"Sure; are you saying you don't have one?"

"Yes. I am."

"Wow. You sure you're lesbian, or bi, or whatever?" The meta-human teased, "That's, you know, pretty unfortunate for you."

"My interest is in females only, and no mocking." Raven replied strictly. She felt the phone in her bag vibrate and frowned. Robin had said he wouldn't text her back and the only ones who knew the number were back at Titans Tower. Unless there was an emergency that needed her help – she hadn't brought her communicator with her; it would have ruined her cover if anyone had seen it.

"Everything alright?" Jinx asked, trying to peer over the top of the phone, while Raven glared at it.

"It's just my roommate. He's finding something highly amusing about me being here." She stared at the text from Beast Boy a few seconds longer, promising the boy a painful death before flipping the phone shut and smiling slightly at Jinx. "He's a real pain in the ass, but I can't afford to pay the rent on my own."

"I know the feeling." Jinx muttered, finishing her drink before glancing at the glass Raven had barely touched. "Not to be rude, but the sooner you finish that, the sooner I can drag you onto the floor for a dance."

The empath grinned – or more, Lust forced her to grin, quite liking the sound of dancing with the villain – and downed the remainder of her drink with only a small grimace. The bartender hadn't been stingy on the alcohol.

Jinx laughed and took hold of the girl's hand, standing up and pulling Raven with her as she made her way to the dance floor, weaving in and out the mass of people until they found a spot near the centre. Lust moved Raven's hands to the meta-human's waist and the girl reacted by draping her own arms over Raven's shoulders. The suddenly closeness of the pair shocked Raven slightly, but Lust didn't give her any time to recover as she started swaying her hips in time with the music, the meta-human easily moving with the rhythm, making sure there wasn't a centimetre of space between them. Jinx stepped closer and turned, leaning back against Raven, pulling the other girl's hands from her waist to her hips.

"Give me two dances, and I'll buy you a drink." Jinx looked back over her shoulder.

"Hmm... I was thinking of going somewhere else. Somewhere quieter." Raven replied, not quite taking in what she'd said. "I'm getting a bit of a head-ache."

"You could always have that drink at my place." She rested her head on Raven's shoulder, talking into her neck, her warm breath sending unwarranted shivers down the empath's spine. "My roommates are out of town."

Raven internally cursed Robin. She didn't want to say no and possibly miss some major information, but neither was she totally okay with the idea of going to Jinx's place, wherever that was. She didn't feel like she had the authority to make this discussion.

Jinx suddenly moved forward out for Raven's arms. "That's okay if you don't want to." She didn't look at her but Raven could feel the disappointment radiating from the villainess.

She sighed slightly, wondering what the hell she should do. "Jenny, it's not that, it's just... this isn't usually how I do things."

"Don't bother makin' excuses."

Raven grabbed Jinx's arm, once again not in total control of her own body as the manifestation of her emotions took over. "I'm not making excuses. You're cute, funny and an interesting person. I would love to get to know you better, just not like that. Not yet."

Jinx frowned at her slightly, tilting her head to the side, only moving when a dancing couple came too close to her, "You're the first one to say that. Or something along those lines. We can still have that drink, if you want. I'll be good; I promise."

Raven smiled, "That would be nice." And let the pink meta-human lead her out of the club, away from its blinding lights and pounding music.

* * *

><p>'Jinx's place' was a fairly small apartment on the edge of the east side of town. Like every building that side of town, the outside had looked damp and rotten. Jinx's five rooms – the kitchenlounge, three bedrooms and bathroom – wasn't badly decorated, if a little cheaply, and it didn't take Raven long to guess that this was something she used for exactly these kind of situations. No way was this their base.

"We have beer, lager, white wine, red wine, vodka, gin, and rum... urm there's a little whiskey left, not much though. Oooh Baileys! I didn't know we had any of that left."

Raven watched Jinx search through one of the bottom cupboards from the sofa she'd been escorted to in the lounge area. It was patchy grey, worn out leather; it didn't look dirty, just well used, like everything else in the place. "I'll drink whatever you're having."

"Baileys it is then." She straightened up, walking over to the other side of the kitchenette and pulling two whiskey glasses out of the cupboard above her head. She moved almost silently with their shoes abandoned by the front door. They'd walked to Jinx's place – neither of them wanting to pay for a taxi or feeling like catching the bus – and Raven had decided heels were the worst things ever, coming up close with her father and Beast Boy's jokes.

Walking over to Raven, she passed her the crystal glass – no doubt from one of their robberies, if not paid for by stolen money, and grabbed the packet of cigarettes Raven had noticed earlier on the coffee table. "You want one?"

"I don't smoke." Raven shook her head, glancing at the small box and taking a sip of her drink. "And I've never had Baileys before – this is nice."

"You never know, you might like smoking." Jinx grinned, pulling one of the thin cylinders out of the packet. "You don't mind if I do, do you?"

"Go ahead."

The meta-human sat on the sofa besides Raven, one foot pulled up underneath her, and leaned across to grab the disposable pink lighter. She only had to try once, and the tip of the cigarette flared orange, a puff of bluish smoke following.

"So then, Rachael; what do you do for a living?" The question may have just been something from the top of the girl's head, but Raven got Jinx's full attention while she answered, pretty much reciting what had been in the folder Robin had given her.

"I'm a part-time student; a linguist. I'm also answering phones for the emergency service part time. It's actually pretty good pay, and the training was free."

"So, I'm guessing you moved from Gotham for the University here?"

"Yeah; Gotham's uni is good if you want to do criminal psychology or something but... What do you do?"

"The odd jobs. I move around a bit; work in a few shops every now and then, waitress, and sell my own artwork when I can be bothered to do any."

"Art huh? You get much for it?"

"Anywhere from $50 to $100 a piece. Not too bad. A good profit. My two room-mates make most of the money though – not that they mind. We're kinda like family."

"I bet that's nice. Wish I could say the same about my new room-mate. What I wouldn't give to strangle him." Raven smiled slightly.

Jinx returned the smile, leaning forward to tap the cigarette over an ashtray on the coffee table. "Must be a guy thing."

"Just out of interest, are you a meta-human? You kind of look like one."

Jinx nodded – to Raven's surprise. "Yeah. Minus the powers they usually come with though. I was unlucky like that."

_You're unlucky, but not like that._ Raven thought to herself. "I'm quite happy, not having powers to be honest. I mean, it would be pretty cool sometimes I guess. But over all? Unless you're a hero, they aren't really accepted in society, are they?"

Jinx smirked. "That's probably why I can't hold down a full time job – not that I'd want one if I could, mind you. So, it was you who said you wanted to know me better – the sooner you ask your questions, the sooner I can show you the bedroom."

Raven laughed slightly, and shook her head. "What happened to being good?" She tried to ignore Lust, who wasn't too opposed to the trade.

"I'll be very good." The meta-human winked, "Seriously though, you do know most of the people in clubs go lookin' for one night stands."

"I know. But perhaps that's not what I'm hoping for this time." Raven half expected Jinx to say she wasn't interested there and then, but again, she was surprised.

"Oh? Does that mean I'll be getting your number?"

"If you want it." Raven nodded.

"You know, that doesn't mean we have to take it slow."

"I don't give previews." The empath shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Okay, I give up." Jinx sighed. "Wanna watch a movie or somethin'?"

* * *

><p>It was four in the morning when she walked into the common room, her shoes slung over her shoulder, hair slightly messier than when she'd started out, and make up pretty much gone. She'd turned on the kettle and dropped her shoes on the work surface when the common room doors opened, and Robin walked in, fully dressed apart from his cape. Robin was an early riser and was always up before six. He obviously hadn't expected to find anyone else, for he observed Raven with wide eyes.<p>

"Have you only just gotten in?"

"Hmm?" The empath looked round at her leader, "Yes."

"So, how did it go? Did you get any information?"

"She called herself Jenny, and she took me to her apartment. It isn't the Hive Five base. I think it's just something she uses for her... social life."

"That's it?"

"Robin, I have spent maybe an hour or two in a club trying to hold her attention, and spent several more trying not to see how she'd decorated her bedroom. I do have her number though, so I'll be seeing her again."

"Oh. Alright then. Tell me when you're next meeting her. Are you sure there's nothing else?"

Raven fetched a mug out of the cupboard, thinking over her answer and she filled the mug with boiling water and dunked a teabag in it. "She mentioned the fact she has roommates, and she didn't hide the fact she's a meta, although she did tell me she didn't have any abilities and she was _unlucky_ like that."

"Didn't anyone in the club recognise her? I mean-"

"I know." Raven waved him quiet. "I noticed that too. My guess is they either weren't looking too closely, or the public simply don't recognise her. Humans are amazing at missing the obvious. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to my room for a well deserved rest. Disturb me only if there's an emergency."

Robin nodded. "You did a good job tonight Raven. I'll tell the others to stay away from your room when they wake up."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>The darkness of her room acted like a safety blanket, blocking out the outside world; a welcome break as far as Raven was concerned. She moved to her bathroom and turned the shower on, leaving it to warm up as she walked back into her room and slipped her clothes off, throwing them on the bed, too tired to bother hanging the dress up as she usually would have done, or putting anything else on the dirty clothes hamper.<p>

She noticed when she passed her vanity mirror – with a start – that she was still wearing her holo-ring. That her skin was still a creamy bronze. That the thick hair that framed her face was still jet black and her eyes a deep brown. She slowly slid the metal band off her finger, only just able to hold in her disgust at the change she saw in the mirror. Throwing it aside to where her dress was crumpled, she ran a hand through her violet hair. She decided it hurt that people were obviously more attracted to the human girl she could never be, but pushed the thought away as soon as it had formed, walking across her room and into the shower. She didn't even understand where the thought had come from. She'd accepted what and who she was; made peace with the knowledge she'd always be different, inside and outside. She cursed the team for giving her this task and opening up old insecurities but locked that thought away too. It wasn't their fault, not really. They couldn't have known.

* * *

><p>Raven walked into the common room at gone past noon, having slept undisturbed since five am – which was something of a miracle. Everyone looked around but Robin as she made her way over to the oversized kitchenette to make herself a cup of tea. <em>Apparently,<em> Raven noted with amusement, _my absence was noted_.

"Hey Rae." Cyborg smiled; the first to speak. "How'd it go last night?"

"Better than expected." Raven nodded, switching the kettle on. "I'll let Robin tell you the details."

"Gee, thanks Raven." Robin spoke up from his seat next to his girlfriend on the sofa. He leaned around Starfire to talk to Cyborg. "We got a possible first name, one location she's using, and a phone number."

"Way to go!" Cyborg cheered in appreciation. "Knew you could do it girl."

"Yes, this is very good news." Starfire nodded, turning to look at Raven over the back of the sofa, "Did I not tell you, you would do fine?"

"So, is she a good kisser?" Beast Boy asked, and Raven fought the blush that threatened to show. She was grateful she'd spent so long mastering her facial expressions.

In truth, Jinx _had_ been a good kisser, and she'd demonstrated that a few times throughout the movies they'd put on. In fact, Raven couldn't really remember what the movies had been about, and she'd made her leave only after she'd decided she was letting it go too far. She didn't trust herself with Lust's leash lengthened.

"If she hasn't called first, I'll try and contact her tomorrow. She was living hints about her criminal life all over the place, whether she realised it or not, and she mentioned her 'room mates'. If I could get something about them, especially Gizmo..."

"We'd be able to figure out how they're at least increasing the efficiency of their technology." Robin finished with a nod.

"So, how exactly did you find out one of the locations they're using?"

"Beast Boy, I'm already considering what is the most painful way of killing you – don't make it worse for yourself. And for you information we just had a drink and put on a movie." Raven huffed, feeling a strong desire to defend herself. She looked at Robin, her pissed expression turning to one of slight confusion. "Exactly why did you choose me for this? I mean, minus the fact that I'm female."

"It's quite simple, really." Robin shrugged. "You're a master at guarding your expressions – something that would obviously come in handy, you're pretty competent when it comes to judging other people, and you're likely to pick up every clue there, no matter how small it is. And you're logical. I know you're going to be able to keep your head on the job."

"Oh." Raven paused a moment, before turning towards the common room doors. "I'll be on the roof if you need me."

_Logical, huh?_ Raven frowned, climbing the stairs instead of phasing to the roof as she usually would have done. _Logical wouldn't be letting Lust have such a reign during these 'missions'. _

Suddenly she wasn't inside the tower; she was back on Jinx's sofa, with the girl's slender hands running through her hair, and tracing her back through the material of the dress, the villain's soft lips pressed against hers. She shook her head free of the memory and swore at the manifestation of her emotion. That wasn't her Jinx had been kissing. It was Rachael. Not that she cared, she told herself, frowning. After all, she was only doing this because Robin had told her to. That's all it was – no more interesting than reading through Cinderblock's file. _Logical? Yeah, right. _

* * *

><p>"Cyborg's hacked into all the security cameras in the local vicinity. That way we can figure out how often she uses that building, and why." Robin told Raven over dinner. "It will also let us know if that building has any significance to the Hive Five in general. Beast Boy also scouted the area, but it appears to be that your guess was right."<p>

Raven nodded, nudging the mash potato around her plate with her fork, before taking a mouthful of pork. "Which means I've got to keep this up until she either starts letting serious information slip, or for some reason takes me to their base?"

"Maybe longer." Robin nodded. "Of course, I'm hoping for no more than a few months."

"A few months?" Raven gasped, looking up from her plate. "But that's-"

"Only slightly longer than Cyborg spent at the Hive Academy, and he was there permanently." Robin cut in. "I know it's not ideal, Raven, but it's the best we've got."

"Jinx isn't like how you were with Star, Robin." Raven sighed, cringing slightly. "I'll be lucky if I can keep her out of my pants for a few weeks, never mind months. Remember the rules regarding criminals? The rules you set?"

Beast Boy started choking on his food – the vegan alternative to what the rest of the team was eating – his eyes wide. "I think I need to clean my ears out. Did you really just say-"

Raven shot a glare at the boy and he closed his mouth, even trying to smother the noise of his coughs. She watched with amusement as Starfire hit him a little too hard on the back in an attempt to stop him from choking.

"No getting involved with criminals; romantically or otherwise, or your position on the team will be taken into consideration, and your removal considered. I know." Robin sighed, scratching his head. "Do you really think it'll come down to that?"

"If you want Rachael to see Jinx long enough to get into the Hive, or at least get some information on them? Yes. I do."

"Damn, girl. You must be a better actor that I'd taken you for." Cyborg shook his head, and Raven was yet again trying to hide another blush from her team mates, that more than likely would have given her away.

"Just look at the implications for a moment, Robin. Say I have to go ahead with it, what am I meant to do when I get the information we need? Drop her on the spot? Fake the death of Rachael? Think of the _moral_ implications."

"Hate to break it to you Rae, but she's a villain; what does she know about morals?" Beast Boy asked, having finished choking. "If she's already hinting she wants you in her bed, she's not exactly gonna fall into a puddle of tears when Rachael disappears."

"Not now." Raven shook her head, "But Robin's talking months."

"I'm still not sure it would change much." The changeling shrugged.

"I think Rae has a point." Cyborg said after a moment's silence. "I mean, what about when she found out Stone was actually just me under cover? She'd felt pretty betrayed at the time; sour. She was _not_ happy."

"I had forgotten we had already done the deceiving of her once." Starfire murmured. "Even if before we had been aiming to find out information regarding the Academy, and not the Hive Five."

"Trust me, I don't like it any more than you do, but we're not the only ones who have resulted to using under cover missions more than once. Sometimes it just has to be done."

"Right now I feel no better than Malchior." Raven grumbled, but fell silent afterwards.

No one attempted to break the awkward tension that fell over the table as they all tried to finish their meal as fast as they could.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, some people would say that Lust isn't an emotion. And I agree with you. However, I'm also study psychology. And according to psychology, everything is determined, and all emotions are due to chemical changes and determined factors from past life experiences, just like Lust. Being that the case, Lust has just as much reason to be called an emotion as happiness does, or fear. Anyway, reviews welcome ;) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Concolor44: **Ah, yes. Moral implications. So Guilt and Lust will do battle within Raven as long as she is constrained to her task. And WHAT will she do when things come to a head?  
>Stay tuned, True Believers, and our illustrious Author will take us there!<br>(Great stuff, Hun!)

_Morals ruin everything :P Ahah! Hopefully I'll take you all there. Glad you liked :)_

**Drenn: **The word excited doesn't even begin to describe how excited I am that you picked this story up again. I'm overjoyed. I'm ecstatic. This is great. I loved this story idea the first incarnation, and the second incarnation, and this recent remastery looks good too. A small point of a few stray typos, which you tend do you. But, the characters! Each are portrayed so well, logical, emotional, and all of the above. Please update soon!  
>(And basically reviewing is hard. So here is the follow up. Because I have the inability to correctly write a simple paragraph of praise. Huzzah!)<p>

_Ahah good! Hope you still love the idea this time round. Yes, they have been pointed out to me. Anyway, glad you like! _

**I'm a Lover not a Hater: **Either this chapter has some changes or my memory's not as good as I think it is. Either way this is still great.

_Ahah I have made some changes – moved things around into different chapters and added bits. Glad you like it_

**Eagle wolf05: **Better the the original I love the extra parts you put in I hope you can keep up with all the work you have set up for yourself great job

_Good! Yeah, I hope I can keep up too :P_

**Lunaryon Lord of Chaos: **Yay! New chappie! Can't wait to see the next chappie... and somebody needs to smak robin for being a duech.

_I don't always make Robin a bitch, but when I do, I make sure everyone hates him ;) Glad you're enjoying it so far! _

**TaintedFlare: **pls. update soon

_Was this soon enough?_

* * *

><p>"I know it was kinda last minute an' all, but I wanted to see you." Jinx smiled, "And I owed you a drink. I like to pay off my debts as quickly as possible."<p>

Raven laughed slightly, sipping at her tea. "Well, it's definitely a nice cafe. I don't really know many places around here yet. Studying for my college course is taking up quite a bit of my free time."

"Hmm? Obviously not enough to keep you away from me."

"Of course not. After all, this _is_ one of my days off. I mean, spend it studying languages I can already speak, or spend it with you..? I'm sure you can just feel how difficult that decision was for me." She let her usual sarcasm seep into her voice, though graced it with a smile – something that was never seen back at the tower. She hadn't given her mental manifestation as much lead today, thinking a coffee shop was much calmer than a club ever would be. She had her foot hold; now all she needed to do was climb a little higher up the cliff face. And a cliff-face it felt. Raven still couldn't quite believe she was doing this, orders or not. It all just screamed 'wrong'. She felt dirty.

"Painful." Jinx nodded with a smile. Her chosen drink was almost the same shade of pink as her hair. A strawberry frappaccino. The empath couldn't quite understand how she could drink that. "Must have taken you hours to decide. So, what languages _do _you speak?"

"English – obviously, German, Latin, Romanian, and Sanskrit." She purposely left off the dead language of the Sumerians. The only reason she had been taught that was because a lot of the older scrolls and books were written in the language.

"You are joking, aren't you? I mean that's... five languages. Wow, way to make me feel stupid. I attempted French. I didn't get anywhere though."

Raven smiled gently. "I was born with two languages."

"Yeah? Which ones?"

"Romanian and English. I lived in Romania for the first few years of my life."

"Say something. In Romanian." Jinx grinned.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I dunno. Just... think of something."

"Okay... umm... nu ar întâmpla să fie liber de miercuri seara, ar tine?" Raven laughed at the blank expression on the meta-human's face. "I said; you wouldn't happen to be free Wednesday night, would you?"

"Wednesday night?" Jinx frowned. "This Wednesday?"

"No, last Wednesday." Raven replied sarcastically, before she could stop herself. "Sorry – bad habit. Yeah, this Wednesday."

"Well, it depends on what you've planned." She shrugged, with a suggestive smile.

Raven's cheeks coloured slightly. "You might have to wait for the debrief. I hadn't planned anything. Spur of the moment and all that."

"Somethin' you obviously don't do often, I'd say. Well... what do you _want_ to do?"

"I don't know." Raven shrugged. "I haven't been here long. I don't really know anywhere to go."

"Well, we could always, I dunno, have a meal at mine – I mean, I can cook."

"For you to have the chance to try and pull your 'moves' on me again?" Raven asked, arching her brow. "I don't think so."

"Oh, come on. You know you enjoyed it."

"Regardless."

"You know, I'd have dropped most people by this point." Jinx muttered, before shrugging. "Well, like I said – what do you want to do? Give me an activity, and I can recommend somewhere."

"Well, going out for a meal, I guess – just don't say your place."

"That's the best place in town off the list then." She sighed dramatically, making Raven smile a little. "Hmm... do you like Indian food?" Raven nodded. "There's a place not far from here, actually. Very nice. Traditional – it's not all chicken tikka and korma. Did you know those two dishes were created for the western pallet?"

"I do now."

"Well, anyway, since you asked _me_ it means you're paying, and it isn't that expensive. Would fit into a student budget easily." Jinx added thoughtfully.

"Well, that's nice to know." Raven smiled with a small nod, taking a sip of her tea. "So, what time?"

"Huh?"

"On Wednesday. What time do you want to meet there?"

"Urm... eight?"

"Sorted. It'll be booked under the name Roth."

"Ooh, is that your last name? Rachael Roth? I like it. Catchy."

"Thanks." The empath smirked, and then frowned slightly as the girl pulled out her phone.

"That is so going on the end of your name in my contacts list." Jinx murmured, focusing on the little screen, and Raven did laugh then. "Actually, I'm tempted just to put RR, but ya know, I wanna remember 'Roth' for Wednesday. Not that I'd forget it, mind you."

"So, is your given name Jenny? Or have you shortened it from Jennifer?"

"Shortened." Jinx grinned, looking up from her phone. "I don't like Jennifer. Too many syllables. And it was only ever used when Mom was telling me off for something."

"An often occurrence?"

"How did you know?" Jinx smirked, before purposely scooping some of the cream off the top of her drink with her index finger, sucking it off while she watched the girl as opposite her.

Raven arched her brow to hide her true reaction as Lust started inventing libidinous images regarding the meta human. "Well, I can say I'd score your flirting at a good, solid nine out of ten."

"Only nine out of ten?" She brushed her leg against Raven's under the table. "I must be doing something wrong then."

Raven leaned forward across the table slightly. "Or something right. You don't want me to think you're sleazy now, do you?"

Jinx hooked her ankle behind Raven's. "Don't I?" She started to lean in, going for a kiss when Raven's temporary phone starting ringing, making the empath jump.

She pulled it out and flipped it open. "Rachael Roth here. Who's calling?" Jinx leaned back in her chair as she watched Raven take the call. Raven sighed, more for Jinx than for the person on the other side of the line. "Okay. The quickest I can get there is ten minutes, depending on the traffic... Alright, bye." She put the phone away, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry Jenny but I'm going to have to cut this short. Someone's called in sick at work last minute and I need to cover for them."

"Not your fault." She shrugged, trying not to sound too put out.

Raven stood, picking up her bag and moved round to stand next to Jinx's chair, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder and she bent down and quickly kissed her. "See you Wednesday at eight." Raven smiled as she pulled up straight, smoothing down the skirt she was wearing.

Jinx nodded, returning the smile. "It's a date."

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Robin asked as Raven appeared out of one of her portals.<p>

"Had to dump the civilian clothing." She shook her head. "Who is it?"

"Dr Light." Robin shook his head, pointing to a stationary car. "He's taken cover; keeps throwing random disks and other gadgets at us if we try and get to close. He's shot both Beast Boy and Starfire out of the sky."

"Dr Light?" Raven arched her brow. "And you can't take him out?"

"He isn't afraid of us, unlike he is you." Robin replied a little tightly. "He would be a dangerous villain if he was a few years younger and less pitiful."

The empath rolled her eyes. "I'll deal with it. Get the handcuffs ready." She sank down into the floor, re-appearing behind the villain.

"Not so _bright_ now, are you?" He yelled as he threw an exploding disk at someone, before ducking behind the car, seeing Raven and bolting to his feet with a girlish scream.

"You're the only _dim_ one around here." Raven replied with somewhat of a smile, subconsciously reminding herself she'd forgotten to regain complete control over her emotions before joining the titans. Sloppy.

"Nothing can beat _Light_!" He tried to blast Raven with a beam of compressed energy in a last ditch attempt but she simply threw up a shield, before moulding that energy to trap the man's arms to his sides.

"Darkness can." She smirked, before looking over the top of the car. "Robin?"

Her leader jogged around the car, closely followed by the others.

"Way to go!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Yeah Rae, that's gotta be a new record!" Cyborg nodded. "Where'd you disappear off too anyway? Robin tried your phone after we couldn't get through to your communicator."

"I'll explain when we get back to the tower." She shrugged, aware of the crowd that had gathered on the streets.

* * *

><p>"Jinx called, and asked if we could meet up. Obviously I said yes. Which is partly why it took me so long to reach you guys." She looked at Robin. "I've set up a date for Wednesday night, eight pm, since you and Star are out of the tower anyway. I can't keep coming to the fights if you want me to take this mission seriously though. She's not stupid. If I keep vanishing every time a super villain attacks, she'll grow suspicious."<p>

Robin sighed, before nodding. "I'll only call if we really do need your help. I had guessed something like this would happen, but I was hoping against it. I mean, if word travellers you're missing fights..."

"It shouldn't. After all, I'll only be missing the odd one or two. I'll be there the rest of the time. Besides, I don't always attack – so long as you manage to keep them distracted enough, they might not notice my absence."

"I hope so." Robin nodded. "I'll see if I can think of any explanations we could use if your absence was noticed, however." He rubbed the back of his head. "Why do I get the feeling things are going to get _very_ complicated?"

"Because the plan itself is way too complicated?" Raven suggested.

* * *

><p>The young woman slid gracefully out of the taxi after handing the man his fair, closing the door behind her and straightening out the bottom of the small black dress she'd gone for – simple enough that it looked smart whilst having the ability to look good in <em>any<em> situation. It also showed off a lot of her flawless, pale, toned legs, something that wasn't unintentional. She glanced up at the restaurant with a small sigh, trying to determine exactly why she kept coming back to see this woman. She'd promised herself early on when she first got into the game of one-night stands that it would never be anything more than that. Not just because most people would turn her away as soon as they realised she was Jinx, super-villain, but because she knew she had the habit of becoming bored with people, and she didn't want to go through the drama that followed breakups whether you had wanted the split or not.

Something about this woman intrigued Jinx, and she realised it wasn't just her looks that did it for her. As forward as Rachael seemed to be, the villainess felt like there was something more to her under that, and she wanted to find out what. Not to mention, the woman was proving to be a challenge. The pink eyed seductress was used to women falling at her feet with a moment's notice. Never before had someone told her 'no'. It made this a game for Jinx; a game to see just exactly how quickly she could get her date to give in.

Stepping through the glass doors, she did a quick sweep of the room before moving over to the waiter waiting to seat her, offering him a small smile. "I've got a reservation under the name Roth."

"Right this way." The man nodded, leading the villainess further into the building. He stopped short and pointed towards a table for two where she spotted Rachael alright in one of the seats, her back to Jinx and the door.

She thanked him, before walking over to the table, adding a little extra sway to her hips, walking close enough to her date to brush her shoulder with her fingers when she passed, running them down the creamy pale skin of Rachael's arm as she sat down, leaving her hand where it finished, cupped over Rachael's.

"Hey there." She smiled at the woman opposite her, while Raven glanced at their hands on the table, a small smile starting to taint her own lips.

"You remembered my last name then." She teased as she glanced back up. "You look... stunning." Raven surprised herself with her own honesty. She did think the villainess looked stunning – more than stunning – but she had never been one for throwing around compliments. Especially not concerning someone's appearance. She quickly blamed it on the lengthened leash she'd once again given some of her emotions against her better judgement.

"I would say the same, but I haven't seen your outfit yet." Jinx replied. She gave Raven's knuckles a quick caress before letting go and picking up one of the two menus on the table. "I suggest we share a bottle of wine. Are you in agreement?"

"If you stop talking like that, sure." Raven bit her lip to stop the small laugh she could feel building up in her chest.

"Heh, sorry. It's a sort of a posh place and it kinda makes me put on a posh accent. Whether to amuse myself or not I don't know. What do you want?" She asked, skimming her eyes over the wine list.

"You can choose." Raven shrugged, not even touching the menu. "I'm not really bothered."

"Red or white?"

The woman frowned for a moment, before shrugging. "Red, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I don't drink that often." Raven admitted. "Because I don't go on dates that often."

"Now that's hard to believe." She scoffed, looking up from the list. "Who wouldn't want to date you?"

"You'd be surprised." Raven shrugged, before smiling. "How was your day?"

"Huh? Urm, okay I guess. Just did some job hunting. I was laid off my last job so I am now officially work free." The woman smiled, leaning back in her chair. "You were at work weren't you?"

"A lecture." Raven shook her head. "I'm not working until Monday." The empath had sat in her room last night and written out a time table of dates and hours when she would be 'busy', then checking with the local university for lecture times. Robin might have missed out or ignore of a few of the minor details that could destroy everything if messed up, but Raven had quickly decided after the meeting in the cafe she enjoyed the woman's company despite the awful feeling she got every times she thought about her 'mission', enough that she was willing to go the extra lengths to make sure everything added up.

"Do I see an opportunity for another date before that point?"

"Sure, if you don't want to act like most new daters and do the once a week thing," Raven shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Do you want to see me once a week?" Jinx asked, amused as her date's smile widened.

"Oh, I thought once a month would be plenty. Jenny, I will meet up with you whenever you want, providing it doesn't clash with work or uni."

"Now, that I like the sound of. Come on, we'd better decide on a dish before someone comes to check on us. What we doing?

"Whatever you want. I can afford it."

"Main and a pudding?" Jinx asked as she flipped through the cream coloured pages protected inside plastic wallets.

"Perfect. You've been here before; anything you would recommend?" Raven grabbed for the menu.

"Depends. How spicy do you like your food?"

"Urm, top end of the medium scale?"

Jinx's pale hand pulled down the top of the menu and flattened it to the table before pointing with a slender finger to something half way down the list. "Then I'd go with that one." She quickly glanced down as Raven grabbed the hand on her menu, interlacing their fingers.

"You only need one hand to read a menu."

Jinx grinned, looking up at Raven. "You didn't want to hear my opinion on the food at all, did you? And here I thought you'd used up all your cheesy moves after the night at the club."

"Actually, I was interested in your opinion, and shall be ordering as you suggested. And I still have a few moves left."

"I can't wait to see them." The meta-human laughed.

"Well, one would involve a cinema and a scary movie." Raven chuckled, before shaking her head. "Actually, that one's way to overused, even for me."

"Why don't I believe that?" Jinx frowned slightly, though a smile still graced her pale lips. They both looked round as the waiter walked up to their table.

* * *

><p><strong>I was proof reading this when I noticed I put 'pudding'. In the UK, we call 'desserts (?)' pudding. End of. We could be talking about ice cream, or pie, or cake. We could even actually be talking about pudding. I'm sure some of you are used to my English terminology by now, but just to clear things up. I also had someone ask what 'cotching' is in a review for 'Nightmare'. Cotching is slang for…how to explain this. Cotching is when you hang around somewhere, stay somewhere for a period of time… it's like when people say 'camping' when referring to first person shooting games. So yeah, if you don't understand a word, and you don't think it's a misspelling, it's probably Nottingham slang. I'll try and keep it out of my writing, but sometimes I just don't have another word to use. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**This story has now got a rating of M **_**for a good reason. You have been warned. Oh, and when I say for a good reason, I don't mean the actual description is going to be good (It's probably crap) just that it's got uh… mature content. **

**Oh yeah, Concolor has also kindly offered to beta this story, so if there is an improvement in spelling and such, thank him, not me! **

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>

**I'm a Lover not a Hater:** I would also like to see those moves. :)  
>And such a quick update. Not that it's a bad thing of course.<p>

_Don't worry, you'll be seeing them in this chapter. Well, seeing some of them. Reading some of them. What?_

_And yus although that might slow down since I'm running out of chapters that just need adding to/editing! _

**Spikesagitta:** Ah. I thought it was weird that Jinx would order pudding...even though I'm not American, but have gotten used to their terminology. With all their shows, movies and games.  
>So what will happen if Jinx and Raven does have sex...?<p>

_Ahah! Yeah. Thought I should clear that up. I mean, I feel weird reading it with them using British terminology because they're not British, but I feel weird writing 'dessert', or 'panties' as you'll find out in this chapter. Heh…. Well. You'll find out :P_

**Concolor44:** "Stunning"  
>That was HER word. Lust may be on a short leash, but if Rae's gonna be honest with herself ... and I don't see how she can be otherwise ... she's got to realize that she really, truly is attracted to Jinx. (Hell, who wouldn't be? Am I right?) And that is going to toss Robin's 'plan' into a cocked hat.<br>I've been going through various scenarios for the scene where Raven reveals who she is. (There are also a couple where Jinx finds out first ... those are a lot, um ... darker.) And probably none of them is what will actually happen.  
>This is SUCH a cool story!<br>(Still, there are a few typos. I'll be happy to beta for you if you wish. Just say the word.)

_It was her word. If anything, lust just helped her say it out loud. EVERYONE should be attracted to Jinx. Just saying. So yeah, Rae needs a little reality check. Actually, so does Robin now you've mentioned him. Ahah I already know how I'm going to write that scene. And let me tell you something. It kills me. Just thinking about it hurts. No, I'm not telling you any more than that. It would be interesting to know how you see it ending out though! Glad you're enjoying, and heh thanks for going through this chapter and proof reading it! _

**Silently Watching:** Excellent story! I had started this before you took down and re-wrote everything, and obviously I'm glad you've reposted.  
>Oh Raven doesn't know it, but she has bitten off SO much more than she can chew! I have a feeling that when she let Lust out, she isn't the only person with a "toehold"; I wonder how much longer until Lust starts having some obvious influence. And Robin, oh he is going to be so burned by the end of this mission.<br>Anyway, I'm just waiting for the next update. See you then!  
>Silently Watching out.<p>

_Glad you like! Oh I don't know, I think Rae knows she's dived straight into the deep end with this one. It's Robin who needs to realise that. Not that much longer. At all… heh. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you keep letting me in on your thoughts ;) _

**Shadowruni:** I initially was against the rewrite but I am liking the slower evolution of the characters and I have always felt Raven has the strongest moral compass of the Titans. While in the original Raven went "native" I am very interested in how you'll let this evolve.

_Well it might interest you to know that apart from a few added paragraphs, and the movement of certain elements, this is going to follow the original idea. The first 5 chapters will all be what I originally wrote, just edited. Since I never posted chapter 6 the first time round, anything after that will be new material. However I'm glad to hear the story's growing on you :)_

* * *

><p>Raven wasn't exactly sure what had happened. One moment she and 'Jenny' were leaving the restaurant, Jinx giving Raven some comment about the lack of skirt as the empath had gone for black office trousers and a purple, short sleeved blouse; the next she had her tanned arms around the villainess's neck, her own being assaulted by soft, pink lips as Jinx pulled her through an apartment Raven vaguely recognised.<p>

The empath tried to think back, but it was like she'd been unconscious. She tried not to freeze up as she considered the possibility of one of her emotions taking control and locking her out. While only Rage had been known to do such a thing, she reasoned it could have been possible.

Until Jinx's lips found her own, and reason no longer meant anything to the empath. Something hit the back of her knees, and her legs buckled, throwing Raven back onto the soft bed. Raven's hold meant the villainess was pulled down with her, and for a moment pink eyes stared down before Jinx found her lips again, slipping a hand under the purple blouse and onto Raven's warm, flat stomach, sliding round to hold her waist before pale white fingers traced the bottom of Raven's bra.

The disguised empath wove one of her hands into the mass of bubblegum pink hair as the other found the zip of the back of Jinx's dress, slowly pulling it down. Her phone starting ringing and Jinx started to pull back as Raven dug the device out of her pocket and threw it aside, even knowing the only person who'd call that number was Robin.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Pink eyes frowned at her, and Raven shook her head as she moved to lay kisses along the woman's jaw line.

"It's probably just work." She muttered. "They can get someone else in." She captured the meta-human's lips with her own, sliding the shoulders of the dress down Jinx's arms, rolling them over so the girl didn't have to worry about supporting herself, giving her room to untangle her white arms from the clothing.

Raven pulled back so she could shove the dress over Jinx's narrow hips, and the villain kicked it off her legs onto the floor. The empath let her eyes wander over the girl's figure before she leaned back over her, her weight supported on her arms.

"You know, you'd probably make a good professional dancer. Ballet. You have the figure."

"You mean stick thin and shapeless?" Jinx grinned.

"I mean graceful and delicate." Raven muttered.

Jinx hooked one of her legs over Raven's waist, one of her hands going to thread through her thick black hair. "I am anything but delicate."

The empath lightly kissed the dip above Jinx's prominent collar bone, before running her pink tongue across the skin. "Good." She muttered against the pale flesh, before gently grazing it with her teeth, the villain's hold on Raven tightening in response.

"Two 'dates', if you don't count the club." Jinx spoke up. "I'd say that it didn't take you long to give in, but it's a lot longer than anyone else."

"You are clean, aren't you?" Raven asked, pulling back slightly to look at the girl. She didn't catch colds or viruses due to her demonic blood, but she didn't want assume she was immune to everything.

"Mhmm. I am careful about my health, you know."

"You smoke. That is not being careful about your health."

"I'm a light smoker. A pack lasts me a week. What's your point?"

"That the long term risks…"

"Are you here to lecture me, or fuck me? Let's not get distracted please." Jinx interrupted, tugging on the empath's neck, pulling her back into another kiss before sliding her hands in between their bodies and unbuttoning Raven's blouse.

She traced her hands over the girl's exposed ribs, tracing them down her flat stomach as a shudder ran through the empath's body. She quickly unbuttoned the waist of Raven's trousers before she lightly ran her fingers over the thin material of the girl's knickers. Raven gasped, the sound being eaten up in the kiss as heat rushed through her body. That heat was followed by a moment of pure panic when Raven finally processed what was happening.

She couldn't pull back now; partly because it would probably lead to 'Jenny' ending their little relationship, which would destroy Robin's plan, and partly because _she _didn't want to end it, but she couldn't help worrying about how it would affect them both later. In that moment of panic Raven realised – or at least admitted to herself – that she did find the girl attractive, much more than she wanted to, and she felt Robin's plan shattering into pieces with that realisation. It had backfired already, and it was as simple as that. For a split second she told herself to end it now, before any more damage was done, but she completely lost that train of thought as Jinx slipped her hand into the empath's knickers and ran two fingers down the soft flesh, before slowly pushing them inside the woman's opening, watching chocolate brown eyes close. Raven's body dropped down slightly, trapping Jinx's hand between them as the muscles in her arms weakened, thick black hair draping down like a curtain around them.

The Titan moved so she could better support her weight on one hand, leaning down to kiss Jinx as her other hand pushed down one of the cups to the girl's bra, exposing a small, pale breast. She pulled her hand back up, easily cupping the soft flesh, and gently squeezed, before catching Jinx's nipple between her thumb and index finger, pulling it slightly away from her body.

Jinx grabbed a fistful of hair from the base of the disguised Titan's skull and sat up, forcing Raven to kneel, before moving both hands and pushing the open purple blouse down olive-skinned shoulders. "Naked, now."

Raven smiled and quickly disposed of the blouse, before reaching around the meta-human's slim body and unclasping the girl's bra, throwing it aside before removing her own, sliding back off the bed and standing up, her black trousers quickly dropping to pool around her ankles. She pushed her knickers down before kicking the pile aside and reached for Jinx as the villain threw her own knickers out of the way.

Jinx let out a high pitched squeak as Raven picked her up, quickly wrapping her legs around the woman's waist as the empath walked a few steps towards the closest wall, Jinx's weight supported between the wall and Raven's wrists where her hands cupped the girl's ass. The empath kissed the pale skin of Jinx's neck, slowly moving down to her shoulder as she ground her hips against the meta-human, eliciting a soft moan from the girl's lips.

"You should… probably put me down before you hurt yourself." Jinx murmured as she traced her fingers across the top of Raven's back.

The hero mentally cursed for a moment, remembering that she was playing the civilian before deciding she could come up with some excuse for her strength later, instead using her hold on Jinx's ass to push her further up the wall so she could take the girl's breast into her mouth.

* * *

><p>Light seeped through the thin material of the curtains, the pale yellow glow gently brightening the room, one solid beam falling directly on Raven's face, disturbing her. She rolled onto her side with a small noise of annoyance, pausing when her senses told her she wasn't in her room. Her eyes opened, and she scanned the room with a small frown. The walls were painted a bland cream; the floor – or what she could see of it – looked like beach wood, though she guessed it probably wasn't real wood, but laminate flooring.<p>

As memories of last night came back to her, she rolled back over and looked at Jinx, who was still fast asleep, one white arm thrown over her eyes as though she were trying to hide from the early morning light. Raven felt a small smile grace her lips in spite of herself, before she looked away and sat up, running a hand through her hair, fingers catching on a few knots. She jumped as her phone started ringing, and slid out from under the covers, moving over to where she'd thrown it on the floor last night. The screen flashed with the name Richard, and she wondered for a moment if that was Robin's real name. She glanced back at Jinx as she made her way over the bedroom door, pausing to pick up her blouse and underwear and closing the door quietly behind her before answering.

"Rachael Roth here. Who's calling?" She kept her voice low, letting Robin know she wasn't exactly in a position to talk to him even though she was pretty sure the meta-human was still asleep.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" He sounded angry, and stressed. She sighed slightly and held the phone against her ear with her shoulder as she pulled on her knickers.

"I was busy. It wasn't an emergency, was it?"

"There was a jail break. We dealt with it."

"Okay." She paused and glanced at the closed door, trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say. "Look, I know things can get busy at work, but I am a student, and I do need time to focus on my studies if I want to pass, which means I won't always be able to cover people." She didn't have to worry about Robin 'de-coding' that, him being the detective and all.

He sighed. "We'll talk about it when you get back. Training is at eight, if you can make it."

"Why, what's the time?"

"Six thirty." Robin replied almost instantly. "See you later."

"Bye." She hit the end call button, and dropped her phone on the sofa before pulling on her bra, glancing back as the bedroom door opened and Jinx walked into the room, dressed only in a black robe.

"Work?"

"Mhmm."

"Do they need you in?"

"No. The boss was just chewing me out for not answering my phone last night. I was explaining to him I can't cover everyone all the time, even if I may have lied about the reason why."

Jinx yawned behind her hand. "Then why the hell are you getting dressed? It's way too early to be getting up."

Raven shrugged, and walked over to the meta-human. "I guess a few more hours wouldn't kill me."

* * *

><p>She sat on the end of her bed, her wet hair dripping down her back as she stared out of her window, not really taking in the view it gave her of Jump City's bay. She leaned forward and covered her eyes with her hand as that panic found her again, one question running over and over again in her head.<p>

"What the _hell _was I thinking?"

Voicing it didn't help her find the answer and she chewed on her bottom lip, as her mind told her every reason for why she should have stopped. A glass jar on her bookshelf shattered, followed shortly by the mirror her vanity-table held up.

"You _idiot_." She muttered to herself. She wanted to yell in frustration, but kept it in, another jar smashing instead, littering a sandy substance onto her navy blue carpet, along with shards of glass that glittered in the light that streamed through the large window. "I'm probably just lucky something didn't explode back at the apartment. Shit."

She took a deep breath and tried to clear her head of everything. As much as she wanted to right now, she knew she couldn't keep to her room. Robin was waiting for her report, and there were things to be done around the tower. Her whole life suddenly seemed narrowed down to one moment, but the world wouldn't slow down and wait for her to catch up. Of course she had years of practice, pretending everything was okay, and with another deep breath she pushed all her doubts and worries to the back of her mind, pulling her cloak tight across her shoulders and she stood and left the room, making her way towards the common room.

* * *

><p>The scene in the common room was a little too normal for Raven. Cyborg and Beast Boy were using their free time in order to battle against each other on some video game. Starfire was in the kitchen, cooking some form of Tamerainian dish the others would soon be trying their best not to eat, or even taste, and Robin was leaning against the kitchen counter, reading through a folder on something or other; most likely a crime report. Raven made her way straight over to the kettle, being ignored by Cyborg and Beast Boy, though Starfire looked up at the demon halfling with a large smile.<p>

"Good afternoon friend Raven. I trust last night's mission was a success?"

The empath shrugged nonchalantly as she walked past to the kettle, putting her closer to Robin, who was also watching her. "She hasn't given up anything more about her 'room mates' other than the fact they're idiots."

"You missed training." Robin informed her.

"I know. There're some things we need to get sorted regarding team missions."

"She'll get suspicious if she hears Raven keeps vanishing from the team." Robin quickly said.

"She'll become even more suspicious if Rachael disappears every time the Titans are needed somewhere. I can use the 'needed at work trick' every now and then, but using it every time there's a villain that needs taking down is going to attract her attention. Therefore, I propose that unless you really think you need me, or it's a villain you know you're going to have trouble with – say Slade finally reappears or something – don't call me."

"But that still doesn't help-"

"Robin, this is Jinx we're talking about. I doubt she pays attention to every one of our fights. The Hive Five aren't obsessed with fighting us or anything, we just happen to be the guys that have to stop them. They're more concerned in their robberies."

"When I came up with this idea, I didn't realise we'd have so many problems to deal with." Robin sighed, looking somewhat defeated, and Raven had to stop herself from glaring at him. So many problems that _he _had to deal with? She knew he wouldn't be taking into account Raven's own emotional dilemmas. "Okay, we'll give it a month longer. If we don't come up with anything, well, we'll call it off."

"So Rae, I thought you were just going out for dinner. What kept you out all night?"

She ignored the changeling as she waiting for the kettle to boil, striking up a conversation with Starfire instead, about the current dish she was cooking, resisting the urge to murder her green team mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, thanks for going through this Concolor! And thanks everyone else for reading. Don't forget those reviews :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Better late than never! Thanks Concolor for going through this! (all you readers should thank him too; I mean you ARE running into less typos and stuff :P)**

**Reviews:**

**Spikesagitta:** One of these days I would like to see Raven actually choke or at least strangle Beast Boy for once! :p would be interesting!  
>And Jinx and Raven actually slept together huh? Thats really complicate matters.<p>

_Ahah! It might stop him from being so annoying too. Or maybe not :P Yus, that does complicate things :/_

**Concolor44:** Hot.  
>Sweating.<br>Hot ... hot ... Hot Hotness ... DAMN hot ...  
>Okay. Wow. Very effective "fade-to-black" thing you had going there. Raven is SO screwed (figuratively as well as literally). So it Robin's plan. Out the window. Down the tubes. Smithereens. Reduced to its component subatomic particles, and not too many of them. ("I guess a few more hours wouldn't kill me." Kid, what you don't know!)<br>Yeah, maybe she can pretend, for a while, that everything is 'okay'. But reality will catch up to her, and I'm thinking sooner rather than later.  
>Excellent plot progression!<p>

_Hmm, Raven's way to good and telling herself off for every mistake she's made. Some how I think she's really going to be kicking herself for this one. And how long until Robin finds out her head isn't exactly in the game anymore? :/ Oh dear.  
><em>

**Stormwind. lock:** I think this is the best chapter you've written so far! :)  
>PLEAAASE Continue. I've been watching my email waiting for new chapters to pop up. Keep 'em comin' ;)<p>

_Ahah thanks! Oh, sorry about the wait then! _

**Drenn:** Well, I think my main questions for this chapter is how did Raven NOT break anything in Jinx's apartment? And how did Robin not take Raven's emotions into account, isn't he the only Titan that ever seems really in tune with her? Also, will Beast Boy ever get the soul self punch in the face that he deseveres at this point?  
>But besides that, Huzzah for update and a double Huzzah (Huzzah) for beta reader! Not that you aren't a fantastic writer, but rather that a second eye (no pirates allowed!) is actually pretty useful. I look forward for you next update.<p>

_Ahah! I'm sorry, but when did we see Raven totally destroy something because she was enjoying herself? Her powers going out of control seems to be attached to more negative emotions, doesn't it? And because Robin's Robin. They're in tune in how thing think about things on the mission, but everyone knows he can be oblivious to peoples emotions, especially when he's trying to catch a villain. _

_Yes, I think the Beta is useful too! I do make mistakes, and I'm crap at proof reading. Too bad he hasn't been able to get round to going through this for me. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. _

**Silently Watching:** Oh, I wouldn't say the scene was crap. It wasn't graphic, but it was very well written, and, well, I think we can all picture what happened after break. And when I said "I wonder how long" last chapter, I certainly wasn't expecting it to be NOW. Not that I'm complaining, mind...  
>As for Raven's question: Well, sweetie, you spent your entire life being told that you aren't allowed to feel emotions or get close to anyone, and then you felt the most intense experience that two people can share. Everyone loses control when that happens, especially your first time.<br>Now we just have to wait for the inevitable conflict of interest. He he.  
>Silently Watching out.<p>

_Well, that's all right then :) Well written is good. Ahah yeah, when I read that review I was just sat there like 'they have no idea xD' _

_And because of that control she's supposed to have, and how she's distanced herself, she's got more reasons to loose control than most! Yeah, that conflict can't be too far off. _

**I'm a Lover not a Hater:** You're going to write more than last time? *0* Can't wait!

_I am – slowly but surely. The story is a lot more solid in my mind this time round. _

**Angelic Toaster:** Haha, I seriously love this. :D  
>So... Robin's a real douche in this one, ain't he? Almost as bad as in Friday 13th.<br>I loved the part where Jinx says Raven should put her down before she hurts herself. Adorable :D

_Good! And yeah, old habits die hard. I don't hate Robin… I just dislike the animation version :P Ahah! Adorable was not a comment I was expecting lol_

**Eagle wolf05:** Sorry about not reviewing my Internet when out and on the same day I put my  
>phone in the washer it's been a bad week for me. I love it I can't wait for the next chapter<p>

_I can't complain! I missed your reviews but hey, I'm just grateful that you do review my stuff! Wow, yeah that sucks. Anyway, glad you liked it!_

**Zire-7:** I love this and how you've written the characters. Especially Raven and Jinx, most times I can't stomach reading some Rae X Jinx fan fiction because of the way they write the characters. But you most definitely do not have that problem. On that note this is simply amazing and I do hope that you grace this story with an update very soon. Also this story is the reason why I didn't go to sleep five in the morning because I started reading it and Could. Not. Stop.  
>TTFN<p>

_Wow, I'm glad you enjoy then! Yeah, I have trouble reading stuff then people have changed characters personalities from the show or comics without a good reason just to make a storyline fit. Anyway, I'm glad you like and I'm sorry for keeping you up so late! And for the long wait before an update!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

Robin paused on the roof of the apartment block, walked to the edge, and pursed his lips as he scanned the lit buildings, each making its contribution to the light pollution flooding downtown. Glancing up, he noted glumly the lack of stars. You could see them from Titans Tower, so long as you were looking off over the water, but there was no way of seeing them whilst in the city, not really. He'd always been able to see them from Wayne manor, thanks to its quiet location just outside of Gotham. A door in the street below opened, and loud music hit the Titan's ears. He glanced down again, more out of habit than interest, frowning as he caught site of someone with bubblegum pink hair. The woman was walking alongside a brunette. They were both talking softly, something Robin was only aware of after the door closed, plunging the street into almost-silence one again.

He kept pace with them from the roof top, jumping over to the next, his eyes fixed on the pink-haired woman when he wasn't looking in front of him, trying to determine if it was the super villainess he had fought against so many times. He cursed as they turned at the end of the street and moved away from him. Quickly pulling out his grappling hook and aiming it at the building opposite him, he fired and swung over. Once on top, he darted over to the edge of the roof, catching sight of the pair again.

He kept up with them for the next fifteen minutes before they disappeared into an apartment block. Frowning slightly, Robin pulled out his communicator and marked the location on his GPS before making his was back over to the club the two young women had come from. He dropped down to street level, and read the pink, glowing neon sign over the door: 'Propaganda'.

Pulling out his communicator again, he marked down the location, before thinking on whether or not to stake out the apartments tonight, so he could figure out which of them lived there. He looked back up at the club before deciding against it and disappearing into the shadows of an alley way.

Although he kept his eye on the club every time it was his turn to do the night shift, he didn't catch sight of the pink haired woman again until a fortnight later. As he had been paying more attention to the street below, he managed to catch a glance of pink eyes before the woman turned to look at the blonde who had followed her out the door. Although his face remained serious, he felt a small flame of excitement start. This may be his way to catch the Hive Five. For weeks now their technology had been advancing alongside their battle skills and knowledge of the titans. Not only were the three villains escaping with more stolen items, but they had completely beaten the group of super heroes once, having either trapped or knocked out the titans, and Gizmo having hacked into and shut down Cyborg.

That defeat directly hit all of their egos, and even Raven had taken to going to the gym more afterwards, asking Robin for some lessons in martial arts, after Jinx had knocked her cold with a well-placed kick to the head. Once again he followed them until he lost track after Jinx led them down a street out of Robin's reach. By the time he had made his way over, he'd lost sight of the pair. He didn't bother trying to find them, but continued with the rest of the sweep of Jump City.

This pattern repeated for another few weeks until he had a rough schedule of when Jinx would go to the club Propaganda. About seven weeks after he'd first spotted Jinx, on a Friday night, he turned up to the door of the club dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a red button up shirt, the top two buttons left undone, and the collar turned up. He'd tossed a leather jack on top of the assemble, and had his communicator and a few of his gadgets tucked into various pockets, a pair of mirror-black shades over his eyes. A sleek but inconspicuous motorbike was parked up outside, something Cyborg had built him for one of his birthdays.

Once inside, the music almost deafened him, Robin not expecting it, and he was glad he had decided to wear shades. The club was full of multiple, multi-coloured disco lights and disco-balls. The dance area was small, but full of people, and he quickly moved over to the bar area, taking a seat on one of the stools before turning round to look at the dance floor, skimming over all the bodies in search of pink hair. He heard someone sit down on the stool next to him, and glanced at the young man dressed in a pair of light grey skinny jeans and a white baggy top with some design on. He looked back out over the crowd, a frown slowly forming on his face as he failed to locate the villainess.

"Hey there."

Robin paused, before turning to look at the man sat next to him, trying to reassure himself no one was talking to him, only to be disappointed.

"Can I get you a drink?"

The frown vanished, and his face became a mask of shock. He cleared his throat before jerking his head sideways and back. "Urh, no. Thanks. I'm waiting for someone."

The man shrugged, before smiling. "Alright, but let me know if you change your mind." He walked back off, soon disappearing back into the crowd, and Robin watched him go as his mind tried to process what had just happened.

He glanced over the crowd of dancers, only just noticing any pairs of dancers were with someone of the same sex. He thought back to the few times he had caught sight of Jinx, frowning when he remembered each time she'd left with a different woman. He shook his head slightly, still trying to absorb that information.

The door to the left of him swung open, and he glanced over, almost smiling when he saw Jinx walk in. She sat at the bar two seats down from him, and ordered a drink, downing it almost as soon as she got it, before moving over to the dance floor. Standing up, Robin left the club, a plan already forming in his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Current time:<strong>_

The titans ran into the mall, barely having time to take in their surrounding before Raven was forced to throw up a shield, blocking the pink hex that had been thrown in their direction.

"We were wondering if you would turn up." The pink eyed villainess grinned as Mammoth dragged himself through an electronics store's display window, Gizmo's bald head appearing in the frame after him.

She threw a another hex at them before Robin could go through his usual routine of telling them to give up. Raven's barrier broke as soon as the pink energy touched it, protecting the team, though knocking the empath off her feet as the mental backlash hit her.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled as he rushed forward, throwing several explosive disks at Jinx to force her back.

The team split up in their usual pattern, leaving Raven to take down Jinx. Recovering from the backlash of her powers, she picked herself up and flew towards the pink haired sorceress, waving her hand towards several benches that sat facing the building's central water feature. Encased in obsidian energy, they flew towards Jinx.

The woman ducked under the first bench, the second snapping in two as her eyes flashed with pink light. The final two benches exploded into splinters and shards of metal before they'd even reached her. The empath attempted to shield her eyes from damage as the pieces of bench scattered through the air, Jinx's hex taking her by surprise as it hit her ribs, flooring her. Raven clutched at her chest with one hand as she forced herself to sit up, struggling to breath.

"What's the matter?" Jinx asked as she walked up to the empath. "Giving up already?"

Raven saw the blue light before Jinx did, and looked for Cyborg as the meta human was blasted aside with a yell.

"I got your back Rae!" He called out as he ran past her.

Raven forced herself to her feet as she caught sight of the green changeling taking on Mammoth by himself. She threw up a shield, blocking Beast Boy from the large fist that had been going for his ribs as she made her way towards the pair, still struggling for breath, making Raven wonder if the pink hex had done any physical damage.

She was forced to dive out of the way as Robin flew towards her. He used his momentum to execute a back-flip, landing neatly on his feet before he rushed back towards the smallest villain, throwing a freezing disk ahead of him. Raven quickly glanced behind her to see how Cyborg was fairing against Jinx before throwing herself into the fight against Mammoth, protecting Beast Boy from another hit before throwing a fist of dark energy towards the giant, knocking him back a few steps. Beast Boy quickly shifted into a bull and charged, knocking Mammoth off his feet.

"Cyborg!"

All the titans spun around at the sound of Starfire's voice looking at their team mate to find the blue panels on Cyborg's robotic parts flickering as he sparked, his wires short circuiting.

"Raven, get him back to the tower!" Robin ordered urgently, before Gizmo swept the distracted boy wonder aside with one of the eight large mechanical legs that had sprouted out of his backpack.

Raven rushed forward, inches away from her team mate when a pink hex hit her, throwing her back through the air. "I don't think so, Raven." The villainess shook her head, eyes narrowing. "If my hexes can do that to Cyborg, why didn't my earlier attack take you out?"

"It must simply be my lucky day." Raven replied as she stopped herself from falling, chanting her mantra before making a grabbing motion, a large fist of dark energy emerging from the floor tiles, trying to grab the villainess. "Attempted murder is a little ambitious for you guys, isn't it?"

Jinx threw hex after hex at the manifestation of dark energy as she tried to avoid it, Beast Boy rushing towards Cyborg.

"Meet you guys back at the tower." He called out before transforming into a green pterodactyl before grabbing Cyborg in his talons and quickly leaving the mall.

Jinx tried to cartwheel out of the way of the hand shaped mass, but was knocked over as Starfire hit her with a well-aimed star bolt. She scrambled ungracefully across the tiles as she continued to evade Raven's attempt of capturing her.

"Attempted murder?" She spat as she rolled onto her feet, throwing a hex at the alien before aiming at Raven. The dark energy dissipated as her concentration broke and she tried to protect herself, Mammoth taking her by surprise as he lifted her off the ground by the back of her cape. "I think you'd know if we wanted to kill you guys."

As though he'd been given a sign, Mammoth tossed the empath aside and into Robin, her weight driving her leader into the ground.

"I don't know what you have done to increase your capability, but you clearly have no understanding of just how dangerous it is." Raven spoke as she pulled herself off Robin, quickly throwing up a shield as she caught sight of Gizmo aiming some sort of weapon at them. Starbolts hit him before he could fire, before Starfire turned attention onto Mammoth, being the only one left with strength that rivalled his own. "You're lucky your hexes hit Cyborg and me."

Letting the barrier drop, Raven attempted to get close to the villainess, raising shield after shield to block the flurry of pink energy, trying to ignore the pain that hit her soul self every time one shattered under the pressure. The empath aimed a bolt at the woman and Jinx rolled to the side to avoid it. Raven instantly noticed the pinkish red stone that fell out of the front of Jinx's dress, hung around her neck on a thick chain.

"Where did you get that?" Raven asked with wide eyes.

Jinx didn't answer, but threw a hex at the ground beneath the titan. The floor cracked and fell into the building's basement level, Raven plummeting with it for a moment before levitating herself. She tried to take the amulet with her powers, but Jinx knocked her out of the air with another hex, before running past Gizmo and Mammoth, Robin's belt falling apart as it fizzled with pink sparks. Mammoth grabbed Starfire as she sped towards him and threw her across the room before following his two team mates as they ran for the fire escape. Raven was on her feet and after them in a matter of seconds, only to find the alley the door led to empty.

"They're gone." She scowled as she walked back into the building.

"And we still have no idea why they're…"

"I can't say about the others." Raven interrupted her leader. "But Jinx was wearing an amulet, and not for fashion purposes. I recognised it from one of my books."

"And this amulet does what?" Starfire asked as she flew over, dusting bits of rubble off her shoulders.

"Enhances the skills, or in this case powers, of its wearer. There are only a handful of them. I have no idea how Jinx managed to come across them. It's incredibly powerful magic."

"Like what my sister, Blackfire, had!" the Tamerainian gasped.

"Mhmm."

"So, we need to get the amulet off her." Robin nodded.

"Sure, if we could get close enough to her to grab it." Raven muttered.

Robin smiled at the empath. "Exactly."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I haven't seen her wearing that before. I would have noticed."

"Check the apartment next time you're there. You need to find it. If what you said is true, and looking at the damage Cyborg took it probably is, we don't want to have to fight her again while she's got that thing."

"I'm still feeling like I'm out of breath from that hit. Cyborg's lucky he's half metal. You or Beast Boy wouldn't have survived a hit like that." She looked at Starfire. "I don't know if you could or not."

"Let's get back to the tower. If the amulet's been stolen from somewhere on earth, I'll find out where. Maybe it'll let us know how she got her hands on it. Though we still have no idea what's helping the other two."

* * *

><p>Raven entered the garage and made her way over to the T-Car, moving to stand beside Cyborg as he checked over his baby.<p>

"You only just had new circuits put in like, two hours ago? Shouldn't you be resting or something?" She asked uncertainly.

"You took a hit just like I did. Shouldn't you be resting? At least pieces of my body_can_be changed and repaired."

"I'm a big, scary demon. It's going to take a lot more than Jinx to take me down." She offered him a small smile. "I'm fine."

"Bird boy find out where Jinx got that amulet from?"

"Not yet. You need a hand?" She asked quietly.

"She_does_need a clean." Cyborg smiled at the empath as he closed the bonnet, wiping his hands on a rag he picked up off the work bench next to Raven. "What's troublin' you?"

She waved her hand towards the two buckets under the work bench and sent them towards the taps on the far side of the garage, using her telekinesis to switch them on. "During your time undercover at Hive Academy did you… I mean when Robin contacted you because we hadn't had an update in a while…"

"If you're askin' if I enjoyed being at the Hive, then the answer's yeah. Hell yeah. I dropped out'a high school after the accident, and even if it was a school training villains run by a crazy dude it was still a school. I had my body back – even if it was just thanks to the holo-rings – and it didn't take long before I was one of the most popular kids on campus." He smiled at the empath as he passed her a large sponge, adding a capful of car shampoo to each bucket after Raven had brought them back over. "I was reliving the life I thought I'd never get to experience again. Of course I enjoyed it. There's nothing wrong with that, Rae."

"And your crush on Jinx was?" She asked with a small smile.

"What can I say? That girl has one heck of a personality. Rae, you don't have to feel bad just because you like playing the civilian."

"But… what if it's not playing human that I'm enjoying? I mean, it is, don't get me wrong. Of course, due to the nature of my powers I can't completely pretend I'm normal but it's nice. But what if… what if I'm enjoying dating Jenny more? I mean, I know she's Jinx and she's the bad guy, but…"

"Then you're enjoying the relationship." Cyborg shrugged. "I think you'd have to, to some degree, just to keep the charade up."

"But Cyborg, it's all wrong! I mean what about when we get the Intel we need? When we get the amulet and whatever is helping the two guys? Rachael won't be needed any more and…"

"Worry about that hurdle when we get there." He advised. "You can't control who you like. If we could, life would be a whole lot easier on everything. We'll work something out, eventually. And just between the two of us, if you like the holo-ring, you can keep it after the mission's finished." He grinned at Raven.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to Concolor, for going through this and finding those mistakes :)**

**Reviews:**

**I'm a Lover not a Hater: **You can always trust Cyborg with a secret. Not Beast Boy cause he'll snitch. Not Starfire cause she'll blurt it out by mistake. Not Robin cause he's a dickhead that will past on his judgement and opinion.  
>Love how Raven is honest with her feelings...considering she is honest with<br>her feelings...

_Ahah, yeah in this story anyway, Robin probably isn't the best to talk to. I really need to start being nicer when I write that guy haha And well… she's getting there – she admitted she liked Jenny. Not Jinx. And we all know she trying to avoid the technicalities :P_

**Spikesagitta: **So amulet? Plot device if I ever saw one! Would just be her luck if that turn out somehow dangerous if used for long period...I need to stop reading tv tropes _  
>And Raven's coming to the conclusion she likes Jinx huh. About damn time too<p>

_Ahah yeah, an amulet. Mainly cause I remembered the one she was interested in 'Lightspeed' and thought it would make more sense if she were looking to improve her powers than counter them out. I mean, it is Jinx, and I hated the sudden change they put her through in that episode. Tis about time haha_

**Angelic Toaster: **Did you get to this point before you rewrote it? I don't remember amulets. Clever, though. I really like the little spout of comfort and friendship Cyborg provides Raven at the end :D  
>More soon please?<p>

_Ah, no. I really didn't haha, I had no idea where to go before, which is why I'm re-writing! Good. Was kinda worried I was neglecting the team! _

**Silently Watching: **Poor Robin, I can tell he had no idea what to do when that guy came over to him! And Big Brother Cyborg comes to the rescue! I would have thought that he would have been the jealous one, all things considered. I'm glad to see him being the mature one.  
>You know, I have to wonder how Raven is going to explain all the bruises she gets from fighting with the Titans. And, no matter how much she searches the apartment Jinx has, I doubt she's going to find the amulet. Any villain with a social life should have one property for entertaining and one for their supplies.<br>Silently Watching out.

_Ahah I was slightly amused when writing that bit! That he does, and meh, a crush is a crush right? And it was a while ago as far as the storyline goes. Besides, I like Sarah as far as Cyborg's choice of dates go (a civilian he dated for a while during the comics. I keep meaning to put her into one of my stories Hmm, remember the holo ring? It'll cover up the colour of the bruises, although she might still have tender skin, and if she got a graze/ wound the texture would be different to what the eye was seeing. Good job Rae's a fast healer, huh? _

**Mayabi Yoruno: **Ok, I liked it. Really, I feel good reading this fic. I love Raven and you made her more human, more women... I appreciate a lot!  
>I'm waiting for more!<p>

_Good! I like a more demonic Raven every now and then, but I also love her character in the comics (at times she seems more human than the rest of her team mates! It's refreshing haha) _

* * *

><p>"You know, when you said you had work to do, I didn't think it would be this much." Jinx pouted as she studied the folders the woman had spread over the floor.<p>

"Mid-term tests are coming up. Give me an hour, and then I'm all yours."

"An hour?" She moved to stand in front of the empath, purposely getting in her way. "How about you give me an hour, then you revise?"

"Because we have to leave in an hour if we want to get to the restaurant in time." Raven grinned. "Move. You're in the way."

Jinx turned her attention back to the folders, before picking one up and tossing it onto the coffee table. "You told me you were born in Romania, so you don't need that one." She reached for another folder. "An' most people start learning German as a kid, so I'm sure you know a lot on that, which cuts you down to half an hour's work."

"Jenny, if I fail these tests because of you…" She kneeled up and pulled the folder out of the woman's grip. "There will be consequences."

"Oh? That distracting, am I?"

"You're throwing my work around your apartment. I'd call that distracting."

"Which reminds me…" Stepping around Raven, she lounged out on the sofa the empath was sat in front of. "The boys are back in town tomorrow. Not to be rude, but do you think we could hang out at your place from now on? It's easier to avoid one roommate than it is two."

Raven cringed internally as she was jerked back into reality, forcing herself to smile as she turned to look at the pink haired woman. "What, don't I get to meet them?"

"You don't_want_to meet them." Jinx replied, frowning when Raven didn't reply. "I mean, you can if you really want."

Raven shrugged, turning back to her folders, all the sheets of paper having been printed out last minute the previous night. "I just thought it might be nice. I mean, you did kinda describe them like being your brothers, and well … don't you need their opinion on your girlfriend?"

"I think you meant to ask, 'Don't you need them constantly teasing you about your girlfriend?' And the answer is no. I really don't."

"Hey, if we're hanging at mine from now on, my roommate'll be teasing me, and we don't even know each other that well. It's only fair."

"Well, when you put it like that. Just give me time to talk to them first, 'kay? Like you said, they_are_practically my brothers. And they don't know about you yet. Not to mention I'm going to try and save us both from their version of humour."

* * *

><p>"Robin, we have a problem." Raven stated as she flew into the common room, landing next to the sofa, where her leader was watching the news, a crime report resting on his lap.<p>

"Did you find the amulet?"

"No. She's not keeping it in the apartment. She's been spending as much time trying to hide 'Jinx' from me, as I have been trying to hide myself. Minus the fact she's done nothing with her hair, of course. I need an apartment. And a roommate. As soon as possible."

"What?" Robin frowned at her, dropping the report down on the table in front of him, before muting the TV.

"You heard me. Apparently her "roommates" are back in town, well, today and she doesn't want me in the apartment, which is making me think they take turns in using the place. However, I convinced her to let Rachael meet them. From her reaction, she hasn't told her team mates her alter ego is dating. It's nice not to be the only one under pressure for once."

"I'll get you a flat sorted. Beast Boy still has his holo ring. He can-"

"No. No way."

"Why not? Cyborg would be too obvious, Starfire is still struggling with her English …"

"And I've told her it's a guy. But, no." She gave him one of her better glares. "I'd rather you play the role of roommate, even if your habit of snooping will probably get us caught. Just not Beast Boy."

"I can't. If everything backfired, and she figured out you were Raven, that would be it. I can't exactly walk round an apartment wearing mirrored sunglasses, can I?"

"Yes, you could. And you could all pretend you were some… jerk who thinks he's it. Hell, why don't you just wear Beast Boy's holo ring? Or get Cyborg to make you one?"

"I really don't see why having Beast Boy go would be a problem. He's the most likely to have a… normal conversation with the woman."

"Beast Boy has very acute hearing." She folded her arms across her chest. "Maybe it's not an issue here, because pretty much every room is sound proof; hell even if it was you or Cyborg who had acute hearing, I really wouldn't care as much. Of all the immature… just, I'm at my wits end with his 'jokes' already. He does not need more ammunition."

"Sorry Rae, but unless we drag an honorary titan down here, it's going to have to be Beast Boy. We'll… sort something out. Like you said, he's…_somewhat_immature. Somehow I don't think he'd be too against leaving the apartment as soon as he's been introduced, just to hold up the story you've given Jinx. After all, he's a university student, and they go out drinking regularly, right?"

"Sure, why not." Raven sighed. "Just… I might be able to get an idea of what's helping Mammoth and Gizmo. I highly doubt it though. We're getting nowhere with this."

"You know, I think it might be worth seeing what happens if Rachael discovers who Jenny really is? Think you'll get a free tour of the Hive base?"

"I think that would just make our situation a whole lot worse! Robin, this is… you're taking this too far!"

"No, I think it could work. And I think I know how to 'out' Jenny."

"Robin-"

"We'll keep tabs on you next time the two of you are out on a 'date'. One of the titans can bump into her on their patrol and give her a… friendly warning. It's not like we haven't done it before. I mean, it'll take a lot of acting on your part, but you're doing alright so far; it should work."

Raven fought to keep her emotions in check as she held her tongue, not able to trust what she might say, should she attempt to speak.

"I'll tell Beast Boy that he's going to be playing roommate. And that he's to leave the apartment or whatever. Maybe we should just stick his game station there and give him headphones. It_would_be a lot less suspicious… Anyway, I'll talk to Cyborg about it, and we'll see what we can come up with." Robin stood, taking the crime file off the coffee table with him as he left the room.

The doors slid shut behind the boy wonder, the silence short lived as several cups and dishes smashed inside the kitchen cupboards. Closing her eyes, she whispered her mantra under her breath

* * *

><p>"Rae, watch out!"<p>

The empath's eyes widened as she caught sight of the yellow beam that was travelling her way, barely managing to throw a shield up in time. She moved to take cover behind a nearby car as Dr Light continued to send beams of compressed energy towards her, not even noticing Beast Boy was next to her until he spoke up.

"Dude, what's up? You seem like, really distracted today. You're never distracted during a fight. Usually you'd have taken this loser down by now."

Both titans cringed as the car shook. "Nothing's 'up'. I'm fine." Raven moved to peek out around the front of the car, quickly pulling back as the villain aimed for her again.

"Then why don't you teleport over there and do the whole 'big, scary Rae' routine?"

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea right now." Raven shook her head.

"Why the hell not?"

"Thanks to the stupid… side mission Robin has me on… let's just say meditating isn't working quite as well as it used to at the moment. I don't think Dr Light would survive another visit by my, ah, darker side."

Beast Boy turned to stare at her. "You're joking."

"When do I ever joke? Okay, so maybe it's not_that_bad. I just don't want to risk it." She replied, peering around the car again before grabbing the collar of Beast Boy's shirt and pulling him with her as she dived away from the car. "Time to move."

The vehicle exploded from the force of Dr Light's attack, the blast throwing the two titans to the ground.

"You know, right now losing control of your powers might not be such a bad thing. I am seriously getting tired of this guy."

"He definitely isn't helping my headache." Raven complained as she picked herself up, watching while Cyborg hit the villain with a blast from his sonic cannon.

"Rae, if this thing is affecting your powers, you need to tell Robin. I mean, that definitely isn't a good thing."

"Don't you think I know that?" She muttered, uprooting a post box with her powers, and throwing it at Dr Light.

"If Rage escapes again, or something-"

"Beast Boy, please, shut up. You standing here talking isn't helping us defeat Dr. Light. The one time you try and have a serious conversation, you choose to have it during a fight?"

"Right. Sorry." The changeling grinned sheepishly, before morphing into a bull and charging at the criminal.

Spotting the green titan, Dr Light threw several marble like objects at him, flashing light blinding Beast Boy as they exploded in his face.

"Why can't you just stay in jail?" Raven frowned as she picked up a nearby car with her soul self, throwing it at him.

"Nothing can contain the brilliance of light!" He aimed his hand at the vehicle, his suit releasing a beam of compressed energy, igniting the fuel tank causing the car engine to explode, falling short of its target as shards of the car's windows rained down.

"Man, you really need some new lines." Cyborg shook his head, uprooting a lamp post while Starfire threw several starbolts at the criminal.

Dr Light dodged the green lights and started to return with his own attacks, not seeing Cyborg as he swung the lamp post at his legs. "Yo Rae; now would be a great time to wrap things up!" The cybernetic man called out as Dr. Light hit the ground.

Raven glared at her team mate, waving her hand towards the villain as he attempted to get back on his feet, chains of obsidian energy restricting the man's limbs.

Robin moved up to handcuff him. "Well done team." He looked up at Raven as he snapped the cuffs closed, asking with his eyes what he wouldn't voice in front of anyone other than the team. She stared back, her face showing nothing as she let the dark energy holding Dr. Light dissipate.

"So…" Beast Boy spoke loudly, trying to break the suddenly awkward silence that had settled between his two team mates. "The bad guy's butt is kicked, and the day is saved. Who's up for pizza?"

"I'll meet you guys back at the tower." Raven shook her head slightly, and stepped back into a portal before anyone could stop her.

"I'll make sure Dr. Light gets to the jail, and then meet up with you all… after checking on Raven." Robin hauled the criminal to his feet. "I trust you guys to order for me." He smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews: **

**Concolor44: **EGAD, but Robin can be a total dick! Listen to the girl, you idiot! Read between the lines! You're supposed to be this awesome, world-class detective. Detect something! What the HELL is he thinking, asking BB to play the roommate? He WILL screw up. And even if he doesn't, as Raven says, he doesn't need any more ammo for teasing.

A distracted Raven is not a good thing in combat. Not for the team, and not for her own peace of mind.

You cranked up the tension with this one. Can't WAIT to see what happens next! (Also looking forward to Raven's "reveal" to Jinx. That should be entertaining, assuming they both live.)

_Ahah he can. Or more, totally emotionally blind. Makes you feel kinda sorry for Starfire xD Glad you're enjoying!_

**Spikesagitta: **Beast Boy as Raven roommate? Lol lots of potential mayhem there! But Robin as her roommate? That has lot of potential for fun too! But I think Robin might be easier to spot when it come to Jinx

_Ahah! Potential mayhem and perhaps some comedy moments. Yeah, somehow I don't think Robin would be able to pull off the 'I'm a university student' thing. He's just way too serious xD_

**I'm a Lover not a Hater:** Right now I might rage about you not updating enough. A few weeks or months later I WILL rage about why did it end. T.T

_Yeah, I'm not looking forward to the day this story ends. I think it's my favourite out of all the ones I've written, by far!_

**Angelic Toaster: **I don't really have any comments other than that I like it :D Sorry if that  
>dissappoints you, I'm just on one of those brain fry days. More soon please?<p>

_Nope, that's good enough for me! As long as I know you guys are enjoying the read!_

**Mayabi Yoruno: **I think that because I read all chapters together, I felt this kind of short.  
>I hope Raven can deal with this 'relationship' with Jinx. She seems like being divided between two worlds.<br>I'm waiting for more!

_No, that chapter was shorter than the others. I did bring it up with my beta, but we decided to keep it that length. Hmm, she is being placed in two worlds though – as far as she's concerned. The strain is going to break her eventually! Glad you're enjoying!_

**Taeniaea: **cool story

_Thanks :) Glad you like!_

**Silently Watching: **Whoa, whoa, Robin. I could have SWORN Raven said that Beast Boy would NOT be a good fake roommate, and that they should NOT try to out Jinx. Or maybe my hearing's going out in my young age? Nah, I think you just screwed up again.  
>Ah, I wanted to see Raven lose it on Dr. Light again. His reactions to Raven are normally hilarious!<br>Silently Watching out.

_Ahah that's what I thought she said too! Oh, Robin. Sometimes. And yeah, Dr Light was always one of my favourite villains, just because his reactions to Rae are so funny xD_

**Hollowmist: **Awesome! I can't wait to see what happens when Raven meets 'Jenny's' family. Please update soon!

_Glad you like! Hope this was soon enough!_

**Drenn: **In which Robin is a clueless idiot for the first half and a decent guy for the other half.  
>Well, it was an interesting chapter. I'm kind excited to see how horribly Beast Boy will probably act (in both his deception of Jinx and his maturity level). Though, it does seem strange that Jinx Giz and Mammoth would trade off using the base. I mean, sure it makes sense for them to have multiple civilian outposts, but what have you. I hope you briefly cover that at some point. I'm not entirely sure why Robin would have to hide his eyes though, if he was wearing a holo-ring?<br>Oh, and a little note, when you add italics the text accidentally bunches together, without spaces, so you could have a formatting problem? (It could just be the fact I'm using the moble site though)  
>Looking forward to an update! (I really love this story!)<p>

_Robin does the best he can to lead them , he's just… a bit clueless sometimes :'3 _

_Ahah! I'm looking forward to that too. As for the whole room mate thing, it's not so much as trading off than using each other for cover. Basically, if they all say they have room mates, and someone comes over but only one of them is in, they have cover. After all, they spend most of their time in the Hive base. People would start noticing empty buildings. He could wear a holo ring, your right, but it's still a major issue for Robin. If they DID discover him, and somehow got his disguise off, the whole Bat Family would be fucked! Ah, that MIGHT be the phone thing, because I haven't had anyone else complain about that yet. Anyway, glad you're enjoying!_

* * *

><p>Raven grabbed several books off her shelf, reading the titles and checking the content before putting some of them on top of the growing pile beside the bookshelf. She paused as someone knocked on the door of her room, opening it with her powers while she continued to go through her books, already well aware it was Robin.<p>

"Hey." Robin smiled, but staying in the doorway, aware the empath hadn't exactly invited him in. "Are you okay? Against Dr light, you seemed…"

"Distracted?" She finished, glancing at her leader. "Beast Boy's already pointed that out to me; don't worry."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm spending half of my time undercover, pretending to be something I never can be, having to date a woman we've been fighting against since we first made this team. I think I'm allowed to be a little distracted at the moment, don't you?"

"I know this is difficult for you, but-"

"Do you, Robin?" Putting down the books she'd been holding, she turned to scowl at the Boy Wonder. "I was raised to stay away from people. I was taught to fear my own emotions. I may not be in Azarath anymore, but not much has changed since leaving. The only people I talk to regularly are the Titans and the clerk at the local book store. My emotions are still dangerous, and my dating history is limited to a Dragon that used me and taught me dark magic. It's not just working undercover that's bothering me with this. Playing Rachael… playing human is…" She shook her head, trying to find the right words. "Robin, I have been dumped into a situation I was never meant to experience.

"Trying to keep my powers and emotions under control, all the plotting and time going into hiding behind Rachael… it is mentally draining and stressful. I seemed distracted today, because I was worried about releasing too much energy; taking down Dr Light like I usually would, might prove too much for my control. I am stressed, and the last time I was this stressed it was because I'd moved into a building with four total strangers who knew nothing about me, and _**could**_ know nothing. Last time my Rage used that opening to try and take control, and it was only luck that found Beast Boy and Cyborg in my room, messing with my stuff on that particular day."

"But since defeating Trigon…"

"My control has been better, yes, because Trigon's influence is a lot weaker than it had been; however I'm still half demon. There is still a constant battle going on, trying to keep myself from being a danger to everyone; trying to keep my… darker qualities at bay. Exhaustion, stress, frustration… they all make my control that much weaker. Robin, Jinx might not just discover Rachael isn't exactly a person; if something went wrong… if I lost control when I was around her, she'd have all the blackmail she'd need."

Raven turned back to sorting through her books when her leader didn't instantly reply. Robin didn't quite know what to say.

"Sometimes I forget your father is Trigon. I think all of us do."

The empath glanced at him, a small but genuine smile on her face. "That's kind of the point. If I reminded you of my father, we wouldn't be standing here talking."

"Of course, it obviously backfires too. Despite having seen you lose control one or two times, it's not something I worry about, or even think about. And maybe I should. For your sake, and not our own. I still think we should try and get Rachael into their base. If there is no further development in a few weeks, we'll drop the whole idea and just hope we can get the amulet from Jinx during a fight, and hope there's some other way of figuring out what's helping Mammoth and Gizmo. If you're willing to continue with this."

Raven looked away from Robin as she answered, going back to the bookcase, remaining silent for a moment. Robin was giving her the option of quitting. Of ending the stupid charade. And if she took it, she wouldn't have to feel guilty about letting the team down. But Raven wasn't sure she wanted to take it. After trying to get it across to Robin that this wasn't a good idea… "I would prefer we get the amulet off her before we get into another fight with the Hive. If she keeps throwing hexes like the ones that hit Cyborg and me… bad luck and major organs are not things you want to mix. Have you found out where she got it from yet?"

"A museum in New York. Batman had been asked to find and return it by the rest of the Justice League, seeing that it's close to his area. I told him we have it covered, and he accepted that."

"New York? But…"

"There hasn't been a time gap long enough for the Hive to get there and back. I've gone through the dates of our fights against them, and adding on their jail time, it just doesn't work."

"What if they had a lift off Kyd Wykkyd, or whatever he's calling himself now?"

"That's what I thought too. I checked for recent files on him. He hasn't been seen in America for a few years now." Robin shrugged. "Unless they paid someone to get it for them… Anyway, I told the others I'd go back for pizza. You coming?"

"No. I need to find stuff to fill Rachael's apartment with. We need it to look lived in. Then I'm going to meditate."

"You sure?"

"Certain. I'll see you all when you get back, no doubt."

"Want us to bring you some back?"

"Thank you, but no."

* * *

><p>"Why do we even need all this stuff?" Beast Boy complained as he hauled the cardboard box into the apartment. Both titans were wearing their holo rings, Beast Boy's usually green complexion pale, his hair an ash blonde.<p>

"Because most people keep belongings in their homes." Raven sighed, dropping the box she'd been carrying just inside the door. "I'd recommend you fill the furniture in 'your' room with clothes. For all we know, Jinx's going to be doing a little thieving while she's here."

"I can't believe Robin's making me do this. It's going to be so awkward! Like, I'm not sure I'd be able to speak to either of you seriously if I have to surface the next day. It's just so-"

"The less you say, the better." Raven scowled. "Especially right now."

"Did you talk to Robin about the whole thing with your powers?"

"I did."

"And?"

"We're giving it a few more weeks, considering the stress doesn't-" Raven stopped speaking as she heard someone knock on the open front door.

Both she and Beast Boy turned to find a man they didn't recognise. "Sorry; didn't mean to startle you. I live across the hall; though you might need a hand." He flashed them a friendly smile. "I'm Robert."

"Rachael. And this is Gar. Help… would be good."

"So, are you local or..?"

"I'm local." Beast Boy grinned. "Rae, not so much."

"Ah. I was born and raised in the neighbourhood bordering the woodland on the city's outskirts. Got to see those Titans in action from my bedroom several years ago; you know, during that really bad storm?"

"Yeah?" Beast Boy glanced at Raven, and she could feel the waves of amusement pouring off him. "Thank god we haven't had another storm like that. Power was down for weeks."

"This the first place you've bought together?"

The changeling's laugh was sudden and way too loud, the stranger looking offended as he watched the blonde man double over.

"Ignore that idiot. That's what I do. We're just roommates; we moved here so we'd be closer to the university." She walked past Robert and motioned towards the lift at the end of the hallway. "There are still a few boxes in the car, if you wouldn't mind helping me carry them up."

He followed her down the corridor, Beast Boy quickly moving to catch them up. "What course are you doing?"

"A BA in Translating and Interpreting."

"Sounds… difficult. I went the apprentice route."

"Oh?"

"I work with the city's younger offenders, between the ages of ten and eighteen."

Alarm bells sounded in Raven's head, and she slowed down so she could look at him. "How long have you been doing that?"

"Just over ten years. I must say, Jump City definitely has it's share of younger criminals."

"What about meta humans?"

"We get the odd few assigned to us, though a lot of them pretend we don't exist."

"Well… that definitely sounds more exciting than sitting through a lecture."

"Sometimes a little too exciting." Robert chuckled. "Maybe you could come down one day and give them a crash course in a particular language? I know some of them need the education."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Neither my nerves or my people skills are up for that."

"I don't know, your people skills seem pretty fine to me."

"Trust me, I'm working on it at the moment. It isn't every day someone offers to help you." She offered the man a smile.

"It'd be a good experience." He pushed.

"I'm already splitting my time between my job, university and my girlfriend. I really wouldn't have the time." She waited until Beast Boy had caught up before stepping into the lift.

"Ah. Well, if you do find yourself with free time, do let me know. It's hard to find people who are willing to do workshops with the kids."

"I wonder why." She muttered sarcastically.

Beast Boy held Raven back when the lift reached the lobby, Robert not noticing as he continued forward. "I forgot normal people have neighbours." He chuckled quietly. "Seriously, this whole thing just keeps getting weirder and weirder. No wonder you're getting all stressed and stuff."

"Finally! Someone else who understands. Did you hear Robert talking about his job?"

"Some of it, why?"

"Ring Robin, and let him know we might not have to use a Titan to out Jenny."

"Sure thing. You take mister neighbour dude upstairs and I'll do it now."

"I'm not certain it'll work; obviously she's over eighteen, but he did say he'd been working there for ten years." Raven mused.

"And what about our other neighbours? I mean, your girlfriend might react… badly."

"We're just going to have to take that chance. Worst comes to worst, we drop the act and stop her."

"And totally piss Robin off in the process for ruining his little plan." Beast Boy grinned. "Come on; Robert probably thinks we're talking about him."

"Weren't we?" She asked with a slight smile, pausing when her phone vibrated in her jeans pocket, letting her know someone was trying to call her. "Hang on a second." She pulled out her phone, not bothering to check the caller ID as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Rachael. I spoke to my roommates."

She smiled slightly, moving to catch up with the two men as they pulled the last few boxes out of the car. "And?"

"There was somewhere I wanted to take you anyway, so meet at mine for about 6 this Tuesday? That is one of your days off, right?"

"You have a good memory. It is. So, where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere. Nothing formal, and I'd advise against wearing killer heels."

"Come on; that's not fair." Raven frowned. "If I'm going to give up one of my few free nights, I want to make sure I'm going to enjoy it."

"We okay to crash at your place afterwards?"

"Mhmm."

"Then you're going to enjoy it,"

Raven shook her head at the phone. "My roommate will be in."

"We can keep it quiet. We won't get back till late anyway. Oh, and if you want we can stop for a pizza or something on the way there."

"You sure you don't want to tell me where 'there' is?"

"Certain."

"Then I'll see you Tuesday."

"Awh, don't you want to speak to me? Ask me how I've been?"

"Then text me; but I'm kind of busy at the moment, and I'm not too good at multi-tasking."

"Seriously, I've never known anyone that works as hard as you do. Fine, I'll text." Jinx disconnected the call, and Raven pocketed her phone, reaching down and grabbing one of the boxes, before glancing up at Beast Boy.

"Just to let you know Jenny's staying over Tuesday night. One joke, and you're dead."

"That your girlfriend?" Robert inquired.

"Yeah."

"She didn't offer to help you guys move in?"

"We haven't been together for that long."

"Yeah, their relationship is moving forward faster in some areas than it is in others." Beast Boy grinned, and Raven kicked his skin none too gently, before moving back towards the building's entrance, the changeling almost dropping the box he was holding as he automatically moved to hold the injury.

"Dude! That was so uncalled for!"

* * *

><p>Raven let out the breath she'd been holding as she stared at the door to 'Jenny's' apartment, checking the holo ring was secure on her finger, stalling. She wasn't even sure why she was so nervous. Of course, it was easier lying to one person, than it was to three.<p>

She could hear the TV was on, someone – probably one of the guys – watching football. Her hearing was a lot better than the average person's; almost as good as Beast Boy's. She tugged at the hem of her crimson tank top before knocking on the door, and taking a step back, silently muttering her mantra as she forced herself to calm down and relax. The consequences of losing control of her powers were great enough when it was just Jinx she had to deal with; Raven really didn't need to slip up when around all three of the Hive members.

Jinx opened the door, a smile on her face as she ushered Raven inside. "Hey. Don't worry; I've already warned them to curb the jokes."

"It's not like you won't hear them from my roommate." Raven muttered. "You look nice. Going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"Sorry Rachie. No can do. Come on; we'd better get these introductions over and done with." The meta human grabbed Raven's hand, dragging her away from the door and towards the living room. "Boys, this is Rachael, my girlfriend. Rae, this is Baran, and Mikron, though just call him Mike. Everyone else does."

Baran – or Mammoth – offered the woman a slight smile, which she returned while Gizmo stared at her suspiciously. Raven tried not to frown back as she tightened her grip on Jinx's hand.

"It's nice to meet you both."

* * *

><p>Meeting 'Jenny's' two roommates had been a lot more awkward than the empath had been expecting. It hadn't helped that Gizmo hadn't taken his eyes off her the entire time she was there, as though he expected the woman to suddenly explode into a horrific monster. Jinx had tried to assure her the man was just being protective of her, but Raven didn't buy it. It had never occurred to her that she should be worried about Jinx's teammates; out of all the people she'd been worried about blowing her cover, Gizmo hadn't been one of them, and she realised he should have been, the bald man having been known for his intellect even at a young age.<p>

Jinx had taken Raven to one of the bars in Jump City. The place prided itself on having live music every night, and 'Jenny' apparently knew one of the band members. They'd sat in the dim building, surrounded by the oblivious strangers for several hours until Jinx's white cheeks were flushed pink from the amount of alcohol she'd consumed. The empath had stopped after her second drink, deciding it was bad enough having Beast Boy see 'Rachael' and 'Jenny' together. Turning up drunk as well, she mused as they made their way back to her apartment building, wouldn't have helped her at all.

"Ya' know, this place is already lookin' a lot better than mine." Jinx muttered as the elevator doors slid open, and Raven led the meta human down the corridor, her arm wrapped around Jinx's waist as she supported the woman.

"The actual building, maybe. You've cleaned up your apartment nicely though."

"I did, didn' I?" Jinx grinned, resting her head on Raven's shoulder. "Did it all by myself too. Those guys are useless. Wouldn' 'ave let them help anyway. Can't do nothin' right."

"Your grammar is appalling when you've been drinking." Raven paused outside one of the doors and searched her pockets for the keys.

"Not all of us can be well educated ya know."

"Having poor grammar doesn't mean you're poorly educated. My roommate has the vocabulary of a five year old, yet he's studying zoology." Raven grinned as she unlocked the front door and led Jinx inside.

"You remind me o' someone. The way you speak, sometimes."

"Is that a good thing?"

"…I guess so. I mean, I don' really know 'er, but she's one of the good guys, you know?"

"I'll give you a tour of the place tomorrow, when you can actually see straight."

The woman laughed. "Ain' nothin' straight about me."

"I've noticed. I'll put the kettle on. If you don't drink something other than alcohol you're going to wake up with a bad head."

"We can 'ave tea later." Jinx declared as she clumsily backed Raven into the wall.

"I've got to admit, you're amusing when you're drunk." She watched the meta human's expression slowly contort into a frown, before quickly closing what little distance was left between them, kissing the tip of the woman's nose, still grinning. "Kitchen. Now."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. You need a cup of tea, then bed."

The criminal sighed, but pushed away from the wall and Raven, rocking on her feet slightly, before finding her balance. "I'm not used to someone lookin' after me. I'm not sure I like it." She pouted.

"You'll be thankful in the morning." The empath shrugged, taking Jinx's pale hand and leading her further into the apartment.

"'Kay, so how about after we've had tea?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for going through this and correcting any errors Concolor!**

**Reviews:**

**I'm a Lover not a Hater: **Jinx's desperate much? :)

_Some people and alcohol mix in… interesting ways. You get your violent drunks, and your well… needy drunks xD_

**Mayabi Yoruno: **So, I'd like to see BeastBoy meeting Jinx... XD  
>Good chapter, I didn't know if Raven is growing feelings for Jenny yet, is she? All this emotions seems dangerous... I don't want to see they apart if there are feelings envolved... Don't break Raven's heart! T.T<p>

_Ahah hope there was enough of that in this chapter! And hmm… I'm afraid she might be, even if she won't admit it. Can't say it's Rae I'm worried about at the moment though! _

**Spikesagitta:**Uh oh, I never thought Gizmo might be able to realise that Raven is wearing a holo ring!

_I didn't either until I'd started writing. Rae better be careful! :/_

**Concolor44: **Taking this by turn:  
>Robin says: "I know this is difficult for you, but-"<br>Really? Really, Robin? You think?  
>She then does a great job of explaining to him why his cute little plan is a crock. (Although the 'blackmail' comment sort of puzzles me.) HOWEVER ... she didn't take the chance to back out when he gave it to her. I'm sure Lust had something to say about that, whether Raven wants to admit it to herself or not.<br>I'm ... ambivalent about that 'Robert' character. Maybe he's who he says he is. Maybe not. We'll see. But the idea of having him "out" Jenny is a good one, if it's workable. One telling point, though, is that he didn't hesitate or startle or anything when Rachael mentioned that she had a girlfriend. Either he's open-minded ... or he knows something about which he isn't letting on. Or maybe I'm just paranoid.  
>Gizmo makes me nervous, very much so. It would be just like him to delve into Rachael's background, stalk her, and find out that she's more than she seems. That is most worrisome.<br>And then ... Rachael's speech patterns remind her of Raven. Jinx isn't stupid. I truly believe it's only a matter of time until she figures out she's being played. Then the fireworks will be visible all over the state.

_For the blackmail, I mean imagine if Jinx (or the other Hive Members) managed to figure out Rae's half demon. Sell that to the press, and Rae (probably along with the rest of the titans) and fucked! That's got blackmail potential. But yes, despite her complaints, see can't quite seem to pull the thing off. Ahah you'll see about Robert. Maybe you are just paranoid… or maybe not. Gizmo makes me nervous too. The little brat is too smart for his own good, really. _

**MiyuSuzu:** Awwhahaha~  
>You made me smile. :P Not a lot of fanfictions make me smile. Keep it up! please! ^^ Absolutely in love with this story.<p>

_And you made me smile! I hope the story continues to entertain you! _

**Silently Watching**: We have a little Robin-redemption here, I was not expecting that. Yes, Raven tries not to shove the fact that she's half-demon in their faces, but that's no reason to ignore that she reacts differently than other people. I never would have expected BEAST BOY of all people to understand that this is not a safe plan!  
>Oh crap, Jinx is starting to put the pieces together. While she may not look the same, she still has the same speech and action patterns. I'm curious, though, about how Gizmo (or Mike, is that his actual name in the comic?) was able to catch on so quickly.<br>Silently Watching out.

_Ahah the thing is with Robin (and we've seen it countless times in the animation) is he wont grasp how the plan effects other people until they shove it in his face. And Beast Boy isn't stupid ahah he's just a little too laid back and happy-go-lucky most of the time. As for the Gizmo thing, yes. His name is Mikron or something (goes to check notes) yeah, his name in the comics is Mikron… he's also married and has a kid in the comics (sooo odd to think about haha) Mammoth's name is also Baran in the comics. Jinx is actually called Jinx!(as far as the readers are aware) Although she used the alias of Nicole in one of the comics. _

**: **...I just have nothing to say, this is like a hi-five from Jesus. I don't really how or why It is possible for me to be speachless but I am, you miss are a first... Oh unrelated topic how many "down under" jokes are made when you speak of the move? And hug a kuwala for me, I think they would be cuddly but I also thought that about fat toddlers and well, I was wrong they are more sticky than anything. But yes, back on task, good story and minim typos so keep up the good work and let it be known that you have done what few have before...oh what is there to do in alsralia? I know oprah and crocks that's about it, and I don't see you attacking a dingo...unless he draws first blood (for being speechless this is long, hahaha) pack the essentials last and have  
>fun living down under. Sincerely<p>

_Ahah, I'll take that as a good thing! And actually, not than many, yet xD The worst comment I've got is "If you don't come back with an aussie accent, I'm going to kill you." Koalas aren't near where I'm staying, but there'll be kangaroos. I'll try an' hug one of them for yah.__Not moving till October though :) _

**Zire-7:**Raven's right jinx is entertaining when she's drunk. Probably even more entertaining on a sugar high from six cans of mountain dew too. This is amazing and I can't wait to see what happens next.  
>TTFN!<p>

_Ahah she is. OMG imagine if she had like, redbull and Vodka… and lots of it 0_o That is actually a scary thought…. Glad you're enjoying anyway :)_

* * *

><p>Boy groaned unhappily as he glanced at the cheap alarm clock he'd put on the bedside table. The hands told him it was half past ten. On most days, the changeling was usually up by now, having grown out of the habit of sleeping past noon, but spending the night in unfamiliar territory meant what sleep he'd gotten had been very restless. He pushed himself into a sitting position, checking the holo ring was still firmly on his finger, before removing the earplugs he'd put in early last night before the two women had returned from their night out, trying not to think about exactly why he'd been wearing them.<p>

The original plan had been that Beast Boy wouldn't enter the apartment until near dawn, however after they'd come up with a rather large list of what could have gone wrong, they'd decided on the earplugs, specially made by Cyborg to muffle even Beast Boy's keen hearing. Raven had then left various threats of what she'd do to the changeling if he didn't wear them.

Dropping them next to the alarm clock, he grabbed a pair of loose, navy jogging bottoms and a white t-shirt, pulling them on before heading out of the bedroom, one hand trying to somewhat flatten his currently blonde hair as he silently prayed the meta human had already gone home.

He came to an abrupt stop as the kitchen came into view, almost choking on his own spit in shock. "Dudes, out of everything I expected to wake up to; this was not one of them."

Raven cursed as the two women pulled apart, the empath turning to glare at the changeling as Jinx leaned to look around Raven's shoulder, still somewhat trapped between Raven and the kitchen counter.

"Don't mind me; I'll just make my coffee and leave you two alone." Beast Boy walked past them towards the kettle. "Although I'm not sure I need that coffee anymore." He ducked quickly as Raven picked up a tea towel and threw it at her team mate's head, having expected something like that to happen. "Jenny, right?" He asked, glancing at the amused looking, pink haired woman.

"Yeah."

"I'm Gar. I would say it's nice to meet you, but I'll hold off on the pleasantries until you're not attached to Rachael. Can I get you both a drink, considering those are probably cold now?" The changeling motioned towards two mugs of tea sat on the counter near the women.

"Laugh it up." Raven growled. "Because one more comment, and you'll start losing body parts. Starting with your tongue."

"Is she this aggressive with you?" Beast Boy asked, before quickly moving out of reach as Raven stepped away from Jinx.

* * *

><p>"Umm, guess you want me to smoke outside, huh?"<p>

Raven glanced up from her folder to look at Jinx. "Yup."

"Come with? So I have someone to talk to."

"Take Gar. Maybe he can share some more of his 'jokes'." She threw a glare at the changeling, who was sat in the kitchen, reading one of his comics.

"Lighten up." Jinx grinned, getting to her feet and moving the folder off Raven's knee before pulling on the woman's hands. "Come on, Rachael."

"I'd better get something out of this. The amount of times you've destroyed my hopes of revising…"

"You'll do fine! Five minutes won't kill you, Rae."

She glanced at Beast Boy before getting to her feet. "I will not be happy if it's cold outside."

"It's August." Jinx grinned. "Of course it's not going to be cold."

* * *

><p>"Your roommate's nice. Well, he's more talkative that mine were."<p>

"Too talkative." Raven grumbled as she leaned against the building wall. "If it's quiet in the apartment, it's because he isn't there."

Jinx stuck her free hand in her jeans pocket and rocked back on her heels. "How'd you afford to live in such a nice place anyway?"

"Gar's paying most of the rent. His parents are somewhat important people. I just got lucky in getting the room, I guess. Most students at the university already had rooms and what not by the time I got round to looking.

"You didn't know him before hand?"

"Nope. He's lived here longer than I have."

"You. You're pretty lucky."

Raven smiled, watching a car pull into the car park, having trouble to keep the smile in place as she watched Robert get out of the car and move to the boot of the car. She knew, with Jinx coming to this apartment, they were bound to bump into Robert sooner or later, however this was a lot sooner than she'd anticipated. She looked back at Jinx. "Maybe; a little bit. I can think of a few reasons why my luck is anything but good, however."

"Hey, Rachael."

The empath looked up as her neighbour walked towards them, shopping bags weighing down both arms. She offered him a small smile. "Robert."

Raven watched Jinx try and hide her face as she took another drag of her cigarette, trying to prepare herself for the amount of acting she'd be forced to do, half hoping the meta human would see through it so they could end the silly charade. The fact that she was picking up on the woman's bubbling panic didn't help settle her own nerves.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't." She pointed to Jinx. "She does. This is Jenny, Jenny this is Robert, one of my neighbours."

The meta human cringed, before turning to face him. "Nice to meet you."

The man just frowned at the woman, before he glanced at Raven, and back again as Jinx started fidgeting. "Jenny, huh?"

The thief glared at him. "Yeah."

Raven watched the exchange with a small frown and a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Do you two know each other?"

"I don't know_Jenny_, exactly." Robert replied, putting a lot of emphasis on the name as he continued to watch the meta human.

"In other words, no, we don't know each other." Jinx snapped.

"Right." He glanced at Raven and offered her a smile. "I'd better get these put away." Robert lifted the bags he was carrying. "See you around, Rachael."

Raven didn't reply to him, as she watched the woman stood opposite her. "What was that about?"

"What?"

"You know what." The empath crossed her arms, her 'acting' already becoming old, as far as she was concerned. "That was almost hostile."

Jinx's fidgeting grew worse, until Raven was itching to force the meta human to keep still. "Guess I'm still a little… hung over." She forced a smile.

"I don't think so. You were fine this morning." Raven deepened her frown as she stepped into the woman, her hands going to rest on Jinx's thin waist. "Why are you acting like you're in trouble?"

Jinx turned her head to the side, watching the road leading to the car park as she answered. "Why are you asking so many questions? Does it really matter if I know him or not? Look, can we like, go inside?"

Raven could sense the woman was tense, and figured out pushing Jinx wouldn't get her any more information in that moment. Being honest with herself, Raven didn't really want Jinx to answer, not looking forward to how much more complicated it would make the whole thing. "Sure. But if you haven't told me more before you leave, I'm going to talk to Robert about it."

"Don't do that!" She cringed. "Fine, I'll tell you, just … don't freak out, yeah?" She glanced around, checking the car park was empty before she spoke up. "As uneducated as you seem to be about Jump, I assume you at least know who the Teen Titans are?"

"Yes."

"Let's just say I've been in more than a few fights against them. My 'room mates' too."

"You're a thief?" Raven did her best to sound confused, not sure if it worked or not, wishing Jinx would just finish with the explanation so she could fake shock and move on.

"Sort of. Although the media have dubbed my team as 'Super Villains'."

"_You're team_? Wait, I thought you didn't have any powers."

Jinx stepped back out of Raven's reach. "Look, I'm not Jenny. Jenny is just someone I use so I can keep my criminal life separate from my social life, when I do feel like going clubbin' or whatever. This-" she gestured towards the other woman – "Was never meant to happen. Any Jump local would 'ave figured out who I am weeks ago, an' even if they didn't, meeting my 'room mates' would have made them realise. It's not exactly like I've tried to hide my appearance from you."

"That's why Robert…"

"You know where he works, then? Yeah. That's why he recognised me. 'Cause I started the criminal gig before I'd even reached my teens. I have multiple charges on a list that's ever growing, an' I've broken out of jail more times than I care to count."

"So, what does that make me?" Raven wasn't sure she wanted the answer to this question either.

"I… don't know." She sighed, and stubbed the floor with her boot. "I'd better go."

Raven rushed forward, grabbing hold of Jinx's arm as she turned to leave. "Don't."

"Doesn't it bother you? That I've been lying to you all this time?" The meta human turned to frown at the woman.

"…Yes." Raven nodded slowly. "But I can see why you might lie like that… Look, we'll kick Gar out of the apartment – he has a lecture soon anyway – and we'll… talk about it. I'm willing to listen."

Jinx nodded slowly, letting the woman pull her back into the apartment complex.

* * *

><p>"I did a background check on your girlfriend." Gizmo spoke up as Jinx tossed her jacket onto the back of the common room sofa, her thoughts too busy to pay any attention to what he'd just said. "Jinx, you listenin'?"<p>

"Hmm? What?"

"I ran a check on that Rachael girl you're datin'."

"What? Why the hell did you do that?" The meta human scowled.

"There was somethin' about her I didn't like. Besides, you're gonna thank me for it."

"Why?" Jinx asked, as she moved over to stand next to her team mate at the computer.

"Ain't no files for a Rachael Roth in Romania. No files in America either. None that match her profile anyway. Your 'girlfriend' don't exist. But guess what I did find…" He typed in something on the keyboard, and an image of a young woman with olive skin and long black hair popped up onto the screen, next to a profile list.

"That looks just like Rachael." Jinx frowned.

"Exactly. Her name's Angela Roth. She disappeared almost twenty two years ago, about a year after she got involved with some demon worshiping cult. She lived in Gotham. Didn't you say Rachael lived in Gotham?"

"Before coming here, yeah…" Jinx shook her head. "Roth must be a common name. It's just a coincidence, that's all."

"Wanna know who leads the funky cult that woman was a part of?" Gizmo turned in his chair to look at his leader. "I'm sure you remember Brother Blood?"

"You're joking."

"Nope. Church of Blood's been going strong for a few generations now, and Blood's their current priest or whatever they call him. Say they worship some dude by the name Scath."

"But… what would a cult have to gain from us?"

"I don't stinkin' know." Gizmo shrugged. "Just be careful, yeah? Cause when everythin' between you two goes wrong, I get gloatin' rights, and I know how much you hate that."

* * *

><p>"Rachael just found out Jenny's one of the bad guys." Raven announced as she entered the common room.<p>

"That neighbour recognised her?" Robin asked, receiving a nod. "Talk about good luck. Now you just need to get her to invite you to their base, and get that amulet."

"Which is easier said than done. I'm worried about Gizmo. He didn't take to Rachael at all when she met Jinx's 'roommates'. He seemed a little too suspicious. If he runs a background check…"

"He won't be able to find anything to link Rachael to you." Robin shrugged.

"Hmm. That's not what I'm worried about."

"Where's Beast Boy anyway?"

"Wisely staying away from me." She replied. "He played his part a little too well. Jinx didn't catch on though."

"You okay to keep going through with this?" Robin asked gently, turning away from the crime scanner to look at her.

"So long as I don't have to do any more acting than I have today, sure. We're almost there, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter was so short : I was sort of struggling with it. I'll try and make it up to you in the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews:**

**Mayabi Yoruno: **Wow... So, Gizmo have a clue about Rachel? It's dangerous...  
>This chapter was a little slow, i'm waiting action! XD<br>I hope you update soon!

_Ahah! Hopefully it's a little faster for you this chapter._

**Angelic Toaster: **Oh my goodness, this is becoming almost too twisted, in a good way, though! More soon please?

_Well, so long as it's in a good way! _

**Concolor44: **Heh-Heh! Gar was certainly thick & fast with the one-liners when he walked in on the girls. Not a life-prolonging move, there, mate.  
>Okay. So Robert is whowhat he says he is and APPARENTLY nothing more. That's good. And he identified Jinx and she spilled to Rae. Also good.  
>But Gizmo did what I figured he'd do, although his conclusions are erroneous. Sort of. She IS involved with the Church of Blood ... just not in the way he is thinking.<br>Raven is being characteristically closed about her emotions where Jinx is concerned, even with herself. That may swim back around an bite her ass off (as Jinx may do, either figuratively or literally.)  
>Great work! Don't care that it's short, it packed a wallop.<p>

_Wouldn't surprise me if he'd had them in his head for a while and was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to use them xD But no, it isn't is it? Not when Rae's one of those girls. Hmmm… Not sure if they're going to relieved when they find out it's Rae and not some demon worshiper, although… _

**Spikesagitta: **Honestly, I'm surprise that Raven manage to deceived Jinx for that long...because Gizmo figuring it out wasn't a big surprise with the way he acted in the last chapter...  
>If he does a little more deeper digging, it won't end well.<p>

_Hmm… something's telling me Jinx's doing some deceiving of herself too. _

**I'm a Lover not a Hater: **Both sides realizing something at the almost same time huh?

_Ahah, yus. Although for the titans it's not so much realising as moving the plan along a few more steps. _

**Rannison: **Such short chapters /3! I'm glad you're updating regularly though, I wish I had the time to do so myself these days. Looking forward to the next chapter!

_Hmm, I was trying to keep them longer than my usual for this… but you know how it is – things never go to plan. Hopefully the update speed makes up for that though? Glad you're enjoying anyway_

**Silently Watching: **I knew that Gizmo was going to make the whole plan fall apart, I just didn't expect it to fall quite like this. All things considered, Jinx and co might actually consider Rachel being Raven to be a better outcome then I had imagined.  
>Silently Watching out.<p>

_Ahah Gizmo – always being over looked, huh? No you're right, I had no idea how it was going to happen until I'd written it. As for Rachael, what's worse? Demon halfling, or demon worshiper… choices choices, huh? :P _

**Greenbloodwolf: **Loved it. Couldn't put it down till the end. Can't wait for the next update.  
>Keep it up :)<p>

_Glad you're enjoying! And, well, I hope you continue to enjoy! _

* * *

><p>Both men watched as Jinx walked through the common room, into the kitchen, and back about for about the twentieth time.<p>

"Cut out the pacing, or take it elsewhere." Gizmo frowned. "It's starting to get on my nerves."

The meta human didn't reply as she left the common room and walked up the corridor towards her room, pivoted, and walked back down through the common room again a minute later. As much as Jinx didn't want to, she found herself agreeing with Gizmo regarding Rachael. The distinct lack of files was hard to argue against, and her resemblance to Angela Roth…

Brother Blood had placed them under mind control once, after taking over Hive Academy. If this was another one of his ploys … She completed another lap, pausing only to dodge the sofa cushion Gizmo threw at her. If she brought it up and Rachael had nothing to do with the cult … she could end up seriously insulting – and probably losing – the woman. She had to find a way of subtly bringing up the topic._After all_, she reasoned,_Rae was pretty cool with learning I'm some kinda super villain._

A little too cool, as though she already knew. If she already knew… "Who the hell is she?" Jinx muttered in frustration.

"I'm bein' serious Jinx. Take the pacing elsewhere. It's distracting and kinda creeping me out." Gizmo frowned.

"Deal with it; it's your fault I'm pacin'." She retorted, close to pulling her hair out. "You're wrong. You've got to be." Jinx shook her head. "She's a uni student; she don't act anything like some extreme cultist. Hell, all she ever does is work and revise."

"What, cultists have set personalities?" The short man frowned.

"Would … this be a bad time to mention Rachael knows I'm leader of the Hive?" Jinx cringed as she forced herself to stand still.

"You _**told**_ her? Are you stupid? Even if she _**is**_ just some nobody, she'll call the police on us!"

"Her neighbour recognised me. I didn't have much choice." She frowned as she began pacing again. "I thought she took it pretty well."

"People do not find out they're dating a criminal and take it 'pretty well'. People freak, or go into shock, or panic, or get angry, or something!" Gizmo shook his head.

"It's not like she wouldn't have figured it out eventually."

"I want to run a DNA check." Gizmo decided. "Next time you see her, get a strand of her hair or something."

"How is getting her DNA going to help?"

"I might be able to find her under a different name." He answered. "Keep seeing her though; if she figures out we're suspicious…"

"Stop being so paranoid!" Jinx yelled in frustration. "She's just Rachael! Plain, human, university student. Maybe you just missed her files." She stormed out of the common room, trying to block out her own doubts as she locked herself into her room.

'_Of course, it would be perfect karma, wouldn't it?'_She thought, as she threw herself onto her bed.

* * *

><p>"You said Gizmo seemed suspicious of you?"<p>

Raven nodded at her leader. "He didn't take his eyes off me the entire time, and I could sense he wasn't happy."

"Unless you can get Gizmo to like Rachael any time soon, I don't think she'll be seeing their base. What about Mammoth?"

"He seemed pretty indifferent. He was pleasant enough, anyway." The empath shrugged.

"Hmm … it might be worth shadowing Jinx back to their base next time the two of you meet. You don't have to enter the building then, but at least you'll be able to teleport there at a later date."

Raven nodded slowly. "I can do that."

"Have you already decided when the two of you are next meeting up?" Robin asked, leaning back in the computer chair.

"No."

"Leave it a day or two then, if she doesn't ring up first. I got some more information on the robbery of the amulet."

"Oh?" The empath took a seat on the sofa.

"The police had a witness come forward the other day. By witness, I mean he saw someone leave the museum roughly around the same time the robbery should have taken place. Didn't get much in the way of a description, other than the individual was male, roughly five foot eleven, and dressed all in black. A little typical, but most cases are. Anyway, Batman thinks it's the same guy that's been linked with some of his own cases. Jinx isn't the only criminal with items she had no way of personally stealing."

"You mean criminals are paying this man to steal for them?"

"Exactly. Only there is one problem; someone like that is never cheap. It's why only large scale criminals are known to hire them more than once. The Hive is in no way that successful. Unless they're paying him back now – with interest – there is no way they could afford it."

"So, Jinx stole the amulet off whoever stole it in the first place?" Raven frowned.

"Possibly."

"So what about the boys? Any ideas on what's helping them?"

"Gizmo must be buying technology off someone – it could have something to do with Lex Luthor, but we've never been able to convict him of anything. Superman has tried plenty of times. Whoever he's buying from, it's got to be costing him a lot, which is what makes me so certain Jinx didn't buy that amulet off anyone."

"And Mammoth?"

"I don't know exactly how this amulet works, but if it's increasing Jinx's potential … maybe Mammoth isn't any stronger than he was before."

"What?" Raven frowned.

"Jinx's energy works by decreasing the luck of whatever her hexes hit right? She disturbs the natural probability of something so it works in her favour. What if, with the amulet, she's unconsciously increasing the probability that her team will win? Or that ours will lose?"

"I'm having difficulty imagining Jinx being that powerful, even with the amulet." Raven muttered, frowning slightly. "But … it is a possibility. If Jinx stole this amulet, does that mean we're going to have to deal with some sort of … turf war between criminals? I'm pretty sure our mysterious thief won't let her get away with that."

Robin nodded. "Things like this happen a lot in Gotham. We're going to have to be careful though; I wouldn't rule out guns being used, especially if this thief is used to working with Gotham's thugs. And he won't be aiming to wound."

"So … we'll be dealing with a probable killer who is obviously good at his job." Raven did her best to keep a blank expression. "What about Jinx? Surely we're not just going to leave her to get shot?"

"That would be breaking team ethics." Robin nodded. "However we can't have a team member constantly shadowing her. If she's lucky, she'll be able to hold out until someone notifies the authorities and we get sent in."

"If she's_lucky_?" Raven frowned. "Jinx is anything _**but**_ lucky."

"It's the best we can do." Robin shrugged. "She'd notice if we had someone following her around all the time. Besides, you're with her a fair bit now; if you're there when our unnamed thief shows up, well I'm confident you could deal with him on your own."

"Even if it would blow my cover." Raven muttered, before nodding. "I'll get some more reading done on the amulet. Your theory might contain some truth."

* * *

><p>"Just … bring up the topic of religion or somethin'." Jinx muttered under her breath as she waited for her date to show up, her nerves eating away at her. "Come on Jinx; it's not that hard. Movie! Right, take her to the cinema and watch a horror. Bring up cults."<p>

She glanced up and studied the sidewalk that ran parallel to the bench she was sat on. "This is stupid. She's not going to give anything up unless she wants to. Not unless I accuse her. Jesus, this is a mess."

"You know, talking to yourself is considered a sign of being crazy. You might want to get that checked out."

Jinx jumped, quickly getting to her feet as her mind automatically associated the woman's voice with her 'fight or flight' reaction. She turned to face the woman, pausing as her brain tried to process who was stood in front of her.

"Rachael?"

"What? Were you expecting someone else?" She smiled slightly.

"No … I just …" Jinx shook her head. She could have sworn that voice belonged to Raven. She offered the woman a weak smile. "My paranoia must be playing up."

"Paranoia, and you speak to yourself? Are all bad guys this mentally unbalanced?"

"You … still okay about the whole …?" She motioned towards herself.

"I'll get used to it." Raven shrugged. "So long as I don't get dragged into any of your trouble."

"I'll try and keep you away from it."

"So …" Raven moved around the bench and took hold of the woman's hand. "What did you have planned?"

"Fancy going to see what's on in the cinema?"

"Sure. Though keep in mind I don't do comedy, or romance, or any of those stupid chick-flicks."

"Great. We won't be arguing over what to watch then." The meta human smiled as she began walking.

* * *

><p>"Zombie films are just over done." Raven shrugged, stopping on the side walk as she faced Jinx, trying to avoid the stream of people leaving the cinema after them.<p>

"Come on; you've got to admit that was the best make-up that's been used in a zombie film for a while."

"They have no bases on reality, therefore they aren't scary, make-up or no make-up."

"How do you know zombies don't exist?"

"Even if they do, I doubt their only purpose of existing is to eat brains." The empath deadpanned.

"Fine. But you know what does make a great horror film?"

"What?"

"Cults."

"Okay." Raven smiled. "I'm going to have to agree with you on that one. Although I'm more bothered about how devoted they are to whatever they worship, than what they actually worship."

"Even if they worshiped some demon?" Jinx asked.

"I'd be … afraid of the demon itself, but that's completely different. You could put me in a room with a Christian cult, and I'd be just as scared."

"Really?" The meta human wrinkled her nose as she frowned at the woman.

"Really. In fact, I'd probably be more scared of the latter group. People do some crazy things in the 'name of God'."

"When did you last here of a Christian cult going on a murder rampage?" Jinx laughed.

"When did you last hear of a _**satanic**_ cult going on a murder rampage?" Raven shrugged. "Want to get Pizza?"

"Sure." Jinx dragged the empath along as she started walking, trying to convince herself Rachael was exactly who she said she was, wanting to leave the questioning idea alone. She wanted to have fun – she didn't want to grill the other woman for pointless information. "We'll take the short cut."

"By short cut do you mean a dark, ominous looking alleyway?"

"Maybe."

"That dark and ominous looking alley?" Raven pointed between two buildings as she let Jinx lead her across the road.

"How'd you know?"

"Gar dragged me through here during the brief and crappy tour he gave me of the city when I first moved in. There could be zombies through there though." She noted with a smile. "Or cultists."

"You've got a bad ass super villain to keep you safe." Jinx grinned.

"I'm not sure … I mean I _could _trip you up, but you're kinda bony. It wouldn't take them long to devour you before they continued after me."

"Cult members don't eat people." She snorted.

"They might. Have you ever seen a cult at work?"

"To say you're a university student, you sure are stupid sometimes."

"Offended." Raven muttered. The empath's eyes adapted easily to the thick darkness of the alleyway, and she ended up leading Jinx through, glancing behind her as she heard the last few people leave the cinema. She frowned as she looked forward again, pretty sure she could see someone's silhouette. "What's that?"

"Very funny, Rachael. There's no one but us here. Well, maybe a few rats…"

"I'm being serious. I swear-" Raven broke off as her sensitive hearing picked up the noise of a trigger being pulled back. She reacted before she'd even registered what the sound was coming from, throwing herself at Jinx as the noise of a gun being fired echoed through the alleyway.

Raven knew she'd moved too quickly for 'Rachael', but she didn't have time to worry about that as pain burst through her body, starting from just above her right hip. Jinx picked up what was happening quickly enough Raven knew the woman wasn't any stranger to being shot at. She hadn't even fully regained her balance when she threw the hex bolt, the pink energy casting shadows across the walls of the alley as it moved towards its target. It hit their attacker, throwing him back. They heard the gun fire again, though had no clue where the bullet went, before the sound of the man crashing to the floor reached their ears.

The meta human ignored the other woman for a moment as she ran over, checking the man was unconscious before kicking the gun out of his reach. She rushed back over to Raven and knelt down as she tried to judge how bad the wound was.

"You _idiot_. Why'd you push me out the way?"

"I wasn't going … to let him shoot you." Raven muttered through gritted teeth, beginning to regret not having used one of her shields. She couldn't force her body to heal the damage while Jinx was around, and the bullet wound hurt more than she'd been expecting it too, as though the flesh wasn't just torn, but burnt as well. "I haven't been shot before. I think I'm going into shock." She tried to sit up, but Jinx flattened the empath's shoulders back to the ground. "Think he was a cult member?" Raven forced a smile.

"Shut up, stupid, and stop being such a baby …" She muttered, frowning. "We need to get you to the hospital."

Raven grabbed Jinx's arm as she moved towards her phone. "No. No way. I am not going to a hospital."

"Then what the hell do you want me to do? You can't just sit here and bleed! The police are probably on their way anyway, and they **_will_** send you to the hospital."

"Just … help me get to my apartment."

"Rachael, you need medical attention."

"I know first aid."

"Oh? I'm sorry; I forgot they teach courses on how to patch up bullet wounds. Honey, you need a lot more than first aid."

"I'm _not _going to a hospital." Raven quickly sat up before stumbling to her feet, ignoring the nauseating pain that flooded through her body.

"Either you are the world champion for being stubborn, or there's somethin' you ain't telling me." Jinx shook her head, standing up.

"The only American document I have is a forged driving license, okay?" She winced as she pressed her hand against the wound, trying to stem the blood flow.

"You're an illegal immigrant?" Jinx asked with disbelief. "How the fuck did you get into uni?"

"I know the right people. Now can we please get out of here before the police show up?" Raven didn't care if Jinx bought the excuse or not, for while it hadn't exactly been a lie, she had spent a lot of time as a Titan avoiding paramedics and hospitals, and her team mates had whole heartedly supported her on that. There were some things, like her DNA, that really didn't need to be on any database. She was uncomfortable enough with even the Titans having it.

"Fine. But we're not going to your apartment."

"Then where-"

"Hive base." Jinx answered. "The boys are going to skin me alive for this, but we have an infirmary. We can patch you up there." Moving to Raven's left side, she draped the empath's arm around her shoulders, her own arm going behind Raven's back, careful not to touch the wound, and she held on to Raven's hip, ready to take all of the woman's weight if needed. "Hopefully people won't see the blood and assume we're drunk or something."

"Was it anyone you know?" Raven asked, letting Jinx support her as they started to walk forward.

"Sorta. Let's just say I never got around to paying him back for somethin'."

"So much for not … getting involved with all the crime shit."

"You're the one who jumped in front of me." Jinx replied. "You have good reflexes for a student who does nothing but sit on her ass revising."

"You're welcome. Just … don't say we have far to go. I think I'm going to pass out from the pain."

"If you pass out, don't blame me when you wake up in the City Hospital."

Raven glanced at the unconscious man as they passed him. '_Looks like we found our mystery thief. Robin, if you don't get here before he wakes up, I swear…'_

* * *

><p><strong>I was toying with the idea of adding an extra section on to this, but it think it fits better with the next chapter, and it means you won't have to wait too long for the next update (hopefully). Thanks again Concolor for removing any mistakes etc :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews:**

**I'm a Lover not a Hater: **"Shit just got real!" Quote from a troll.

_xD_

**Spikesagitta: **Well look like both side got what they wanted...Raven found the base and Jinx will have gotten some DNA sample from "Rachel".

_Yeah… if Rae's bleeding everywhere, there's going to be quite a bit of her DNA laying about._

**Rannison: **Nice change in pace, can't wait for the next update!

_Glad you liked it :)_

**Concolor44: **Things are really spiraling in toward the center now. Jinx, as previously mentioned, isn't stupid, and Gizmo's comment about what happens when someone finds out she's dating a criminal was spot-on.  
>So Jinx STOLE that amulet from the original thief, eh? Not a wise move, lady.<br>Hm. Robin's theory about the power of that amulet is kinda scary. Is it really that powerful?  
>Aaaaaaand ... now Jinx is associating "Rachael's" voice with Raven. It shouldn't be long now.<br>Raven's observation about Christian cults is quite apt. So Much Blood over the centuries. And as often as not against a different flavor of Christian.  
>AAIIIIGHHHHHH! Raven got shot! Damn!<br>Huh. Going to the H.I.V.E. base. That's terribly convenient on the one hand, but ... if she faints while she's there, and someone removes her holo-ring, things will get really bad, really quickly.  
>Also, I think she is still actively avoiding examining her feelings for Jinx. She automatically moved to get her out of harm's way, even as it placed her squarely in the path of the bullet. That is NOT inconsequential.<br>Got me on edge, now, waiting for the next installment. I'm just really glad I get to see it first! ;-D

_Ahah not smart of her, but then Jinx isn't known for being the smartest girl out there – I think Rae's got that one covered. Hmm, sad truth, that! Raven might want to argue it's her 'hero' instinct, but we all know the truth ;) Ahah! Don't tell everyone you get to read it first! Might get jealous :P_

**Mayabi Yoruno: **Shit really happens... whats now? Wait for the holo-thing works during all next chapter? In Hive-Base they'll take Raven's DNA, it can't be good...  
>I loved this chapter!<p>

_Ahah yeah, Raven's luck is waaay running out. Glad you liked it!_

**Hollowmist: **Marvelous! Is Gizmo going to figure it out? UPDATE!

_Ahah who knows :P Hope this was quick enough for you!_

**Chaosrin: **Hmmm I will Jinx get weird over the difference in appearance?  
>I mean sure Raven have the same shape as her mother but the hair, skin, eye colour might be jarring. When it comes to the reveal. Well anyway i like the gun factor but thief is a tad bit easy if he already knew who Jinx is then does he have a Plan B? Attack on the HIVE base with hires wizards and fireteam perhaps?<br>Great job on this chapter.

_Hmm… it would be somewhat… shocking wouldn't it? Ahah keep in mind Jinx is a small scale villain compared to the people Batman thinks he's been working for. As for as he's concerned, he might not need to. Glad you liked, anyway._

**Silently Watching:** We never really see the Justice League in the TV show, it's sometimes hard to remember that they are there and likely keeping an eye on the Titans (if it isn't obvious, all I know about TT is the cartoon series). I could definitely see Batman passing on info to Robin, however.  
>Raven's excuse for avoiding the hospital was WONDERFUL. Not only does it keep her DNA safe, she now has just eased some of Jinx's worries, even if she didn't know about them. I will freely admit I have never been to Romania, but it isn't impossible for her to have been born in a rural area and simply not have any identification in that country. Actually, since she just caught a wormhole to Earth, would she actually have any form of ID at all anyway?<br>Silently Watching out.

_Yeah, basing off just the animation, they might as well not have been linked to DC, but the two teams are very involved with each other in the comics. To be honest, I don't know much about Romania, minus the few orphanage studies I've looked at in Psychology class – but from what I've gathered in that, if 'Rachael's' made up family was poor enough, it's very likely she went through life without getting documentation. I can't imagine Raven having any form of Documentation before she came to earth, and even then, what she does have (she was driving in one episode of the cartoon) I imagine the government just gave it her as a sign of goodwill. _

**Taeniaea: **cool chapters

_Glad you like!_

* * *

><p>"Jinx, what the hell?" Gizmo leapt to his feet as his leader passed through the common room, supporting a dark haired woman, who was almost doubled over with pain.<p>

"She's been shot." Jinx quickly replied as she continued towards the infirmary.

"So? She can't be here!" The small villain freaked as he rushed after the pair. "Haven't you heard of a hospital?"

"_She _can hear you." Raven mumbled.

Gizmo ignored her. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"Going to the hospital wasn't exactly a possibility." Jinx answered. "Now do something useful and go set up the infirmary before we get there."

"No way, not until she tells us who the fuck she is."

"Gizmo!"

"Fine, but she'd better 'ave some good answers afterwards." The man moved quickly moved past the pair. "Who was shootin' at you anyway?"

"Uh … remember that guy I kinda …"

"Stole off? Yeah, because he won't do business with me anymore, thanks to you." He looked back to scowl at Jinx, before looking at Raven. "How'd she get hit?"

"She pushed me out of the way."

"What?"

"You heard me. So keep your damned suspicions to yourself."

"I was right … about all you bad guys having … mental stability issues then?" Raven chuckled, cringing as her wound flared up.

"Shut up and go into shock already." The meta human replied.

"I think I … have." The empath muttered. Not that she had any way to base it off personal experience, seeing that Raven had never gone into shock before – not due to a wound anyway. However she knew that logically, being injured in the Hive base should have sent her into panic, or at least into a state of hyperawareness. She felt neither of these. In fact, the wound didn't feel as painful as it had to begin with and she knew it wasn't because she was forcing her body to heal – that was something she knew Jinx would definitely notice.

"It'll take me a minute or two to get everythin' set up. Might as well do a full scan while we're at it." Gizmo frowned.

"No!" Raven stiffened up, her sudden protest surprising both criminals. "I mean, it's just a bullet wound, right? Just patch it up and I'll go – it's obvious I'm not meant to be here."

"Rachael…"

"Seriously, I'll be fine. Just bandage it up or whatever you do with bullet wounds and I'll get out of your way."

"… Fine. But you're staying the night so I can keep an eye on you."

"Jinx, no way." Gizmo shook his head. "She is not-"

"I'm going to be with her the whole time anyway. Besides, it's not your job to make decisions on how this place is run."

"She has no files and a name that connects her to the Church of Blood!" Raven's head snapped up at that, which didn't go unnoticed. "There is no way she is stayin' here."

"It's for one night, Gizmo!"

"What the _hell _has gotten into you? If this were anyone else-"

"Well it's not, so can we please get to the infirmary before she bleeds to death?"

Raven felt a bubble of panic settle in her chest at Jinx's words. The meta human noticed the change in the woman, moving her hand to the empath's forehead to check her temperature.

"_Now _you're going into shock." She told Raven, her voice strained. "Fuck Rachael … your skin's frozen! How much blood have you lost?" She shoved Gizmo out of the way as she continued to lead Raven down the corridor, this time more urgently, not even glancing back as she spoke to Gizmo. "If you're not gonna help me with her injury, then do somethin' fuckin' useful and turn up the heaters. Find some blankets or somethin' too."

* * *

><p>Jinx made Raven lie down on one of the cots before she disappeared out of the empath's view.<p>

"You're not allergic to any anaesthetic or painkillers are you?" The woman asked as she washed her hands in the small sink, and pulled on some sterile, surgical gloves.

"Not exactly." Raven muttered, internally cringing. She wasn't allergic. They just didn't work on her. Not like they were supposed to, anyway. "Even super villains … follow certain health procedures then?"

"Duh. If we picked up a bad infection or somethin' … booking into the hospital is like bookin' yourself into jail." Jinx leaned over and peeled Raven's top back from the wound. "Yeah … the bullet's still in there. Thought so. I'm gonna hook you up to a IV drip, an' feed the anaesthetic through that, but I wanna get the bullet out straight away before you lose any more blood so it won't have had enough time to kick in." She gave the woman an apologetic look. "Sorry Rae, but this is gonna be painful."

Raven was tempted to start crying – not that she was one to really cry. She was tired of playing the human already, and wanted nothing more than to go back to Titans Tower and hide away in her room. She was starting to realise she really took her powers for granted, and had no idea how her team mates managed to put up with being injured. She still couldn't understand why she hadn't used a shield, or healed herself already, consequences be damned.

Jinx moved around the table, back out of Raven's view, the empath taking the time to grab a tight hold on her powers. While she had a lot better control over them now than she had during her teenage years, she'd still occasionally destroyed equipment in the titans' infirmary the few times an injury had needed Cyborg's help to heal. She really didn't need to alert the Hive a Titan was in the building _while _she was injured.

"Aren't people usually put under for this kinda thing?" Raven muttered.

"No idea, an' I'm not qualified to do that anyway. Wouldn't want to risk doin' it wrong."

"Qualified? I don't believe you're qualified to do any of this."

"Maybe not, if it makes you feel any better, but I was taught a lot of this kinda stuff. Me, Giz and Mammoth have all patched each other up plenty of times."

Raven felt the needle slide under the skin in the inside of her elbow. She could feel the anaesthetic as soon as it entered her body, her demonic blood instantly fighting the foreign substance, making the empath feel somewhat nauseous. There was a valid reason for why she hated modern medicine. She closed her eyes and Jinx moved back around, trying to brace herself for the pain she knew was only moments away.

"It's gonna hurt like hell, but try an' stay still, or it's only gonna hurt more."

"Noted."

Raven's stomach lurched unhappily as Jinx started to dig for the bullet, fighting to keep still despite every inch of her body protesting.

"You were right." Raven murmured through her clenched teeth. "I shouldn't have moved you out the way."

"Sorry. I'm tryin' my best not to hurt you too much."

"Then try harder."

* * *

><p>Raven waited until she was certain Jinx had fallen asleep, before she carefully climbed out of the bed, levitating slightly so she didn't make a noise as she scanned the meta human's room with her eyes, before moving towards the woman's vanity stand, picking up the first jewellery box she came across and opening it. Finding an amethyst pendant and not the amulet, she carefully put the small box back, glancing behind her at Jinx before moving to the next small box.<p>

Finding what she was after, Raven left the box open on top of the vanity stand, while she looked for something to wrap the amulet in. Finally coming across a small, black scarf, she picked the amulet up, careful not to touch it with her skin, wrapping it in the scarf and glancing back at Jinx before she teleported to Titans Tower.

Appearing in the empty common room, she placed the bundle on top of the kitchen work surface, finding the note pad Robin kept in the room and hastily writing:

_Amulet's wrapped up in the scarf. Don't touch it, and leave it there until I get back._

_Raven._

Tearing off the page she put it next to the bundle before teleporting back to Jinx's room. She carefully closed the box she had taken the amulet from, and put it back in its place before she climbed back into the bed, cursing silently as Jinx woke up.

"Rae? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. My side was just feeling slightly numb. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You feelin' alright?" Jinx yawned as she sat up.

"Could be better."

The meta human laughed slightly. "I'll bet. Try and get back to sleep, 'kay? You'll feel better for it."

Raven nodded, even knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep now, and tried to get comfortable. She heard the meta human shift beside her, and tried not to tense as the other woman draped her arm around the empath.

Raven chewed on her bottom lip, hesitating a moment before she moved to hold the hand Jinx had draped her over, before moving closer to the villain, hiding her face under the woman's chin.

"Sorry." Raven barely even whispered it, but Jinx heard her anyway.

"For what?" She asked.

Raven didn't answer, but the meta human didn't question it, assuming the woman had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Jinx asked with a small frown as Raven unlocked the door to the apartment.<p>

"I'll be fine; I have plenty of painkillers, and I'll call work to tell them I can't make it tonight." The empath shrugged. "You sure you don't want to come in for a bit?"

"I'd better get back and sort things out with the guys. I'll come round to check on you later though." She glanced past the woman into the apartment. "Your room mate home?"

"He should be." Raven shrugged, following Jinx's gaze. "He has a lecture later, though. Don't worry, if he asks about the injury, I'll come up with something creative."

"Hmm … Just keep an eye on it. If it gets infected …"

"I'll be in trouble, I know." Raven smiled, as Jinx pulled her into a hug, ducking her head slightly to kiss the shorter woman. "See you later."

Raven stayed at the door until Jinx had disappeared down the corridor, before she closed the door and turned to watch 'Garfield' walk out of his allocated room.

"We didn't know if you'd bring Jinx back here, so Robin made me wait. What's the injury?" The changeling pulled off his holo ring and pocketed it.

"I got hit by a bullet. Was the man still there when the police arrived?"

"You mean when _we _arrived. Yeah, he's in Jump Penitentiary at the moment. Was he the guy …"

"Jinx got the amulet off? Yes."

"We got rid of the puddles of blood you left behind before the cops reached the scene and pulled a full investigation. In other words, you owe us, big time." Beast Boy grinned. "Who knocked him cold?"

"Jinx – considering I was playing the human civilian with a bullet in her side. I got the amulet; I dropped it back at the tower. No doubt Jinx'll notice it's missing, and she'll probably come here first. Come on, I'll take us home."

* * *

><p>The bald man stared at the monitor, watching the bar across the screen rise.<p>

91% … 92% ... 93% ...

"Jinx'll kill you if she finds out your still tryin' to figure out the lady's background."

Gizmo glanced back to find his team mate, and shook his head. "Jinx is bein' an idiot. If she'd just take a damn moment to step back and look, she'd realise how fucked over the whole thin' is. She can boss me about again as soon as she starts actin' like herself."

97% … 98% … 99% ...

Gizmo brought his small fists down on the keyboard as the screen flashed at him.

_DNA UNRECOGNISABLE. NO MATCH FOUND_

"Unrecognisable my _ass!_" He started typing away, bringing up the DNA sequence.

"Maybe she was tellin' the truth." Mammoth offered.

"She was _not _telling the truth."

"No, I mean … if you're right 'bout her not being 'Rachael', maybe whoever she is don' have any records either, like Kyd Wykkyd."

"Then what would be the point of pretendin' to be someone she aint?" Gizmo frowned. "… Unless we'd recognise her!"

The villain quickly went through the DNA sequence, entering it into another program. "If we can narrow 'er down to a meta or somethin' …" He waited impatiently as the computer tried to make several base matches, all failing.

"So, she an alien or somethin'?"

"No. I'm usin' government files; thanks to the Justice League, they got a lot of alien DNA signatures. This is somethin' different." Gizmo shook his head.

"So what is she?"

"I dunno. So much for that idea." He frowned in disgust.

"Why don't we take it to someone who will?"

"Like who?" Gizmo frowned. "We need someone trained in the field of Genetics, no criminals."

"… what about that Chang guy?"

"He's more int'a chemistry. Different thin'."

"Well Hive Academy must have some contacts." Mammoth muttered.

"Like who? Brother Blood? I don't think so." Gizmo stared at the computer monitor a moment, before his eyes grew comically wide. "No way!"

"What?"

"Shit! You weren't there, but when Jinx first brought the woman 'ere I said somethin' about the Church of Blood, an' she reacted. She kinda jerked an' looked at me funny. What if ...?"

"What if what?"

"I mean her appearance damn near matches that of the lady who disappeared after gettin' involved with the cult. What if she's some sort'a experiment they did?"

"Why would that stop her from havin' human DNA?"

"You idiot! We know demons exist. Take that possessed crack pot in the justice league as an example. What if they managed to mix the two … breed with 'em or somethin'?"

"She don' look like a demon." The giant frowned.

"Do you know what a demon's supposed to look like?"

"Well … no. But they're meant to be scary, right? She's tiny – I could crush 'er with one hand."

"Everyone's tiny to you. But yeah, maybe she's hidin' her appearance?"

"How?"

"Magic? Demons are meant to be all hocus pocus an' shit, aren't they?"

"What if it's like when Cyborg played us? Ya' know, as Stone?"

"He was usin' holo rings. I doubt it. I still have no idea how he got those damn things ta work so well. Unless she's a Titan, an' what kinda hero would have links to somethin' like the Church of Blood?"

A moment of silence passed between them, before the two criminals looked at each other. "Raven!"

"Both times we've seen Rachael, she's been wearin' that fuckin' ring." Gizmo groaned, resisting the urge to smash his face onto the desk. "An' that witch don't have any files apart from the ones locked away on the snot munchers' data-base – which I still ain't managed to hack."

"You mean Jinx's been fuckin' a Titan?"

"Only one way ta' find out. Next time we get in a fight, we get something we can use to get Raven's DNA from. Unless we see 'Rachael' first. Then we just need ta' get the ring off her."

"Dunno 'bout you, but the witch just got a hell of a lot scarier." Mammoth muttered unhappily.

"Makes Dr. Light seem less of an idiot though, if he weren't lyin' about the time she flipped on 'im …"

Both men looked around as the common room doors opened, and Jinx walked in to the room.

"Hey guys. What'cha think about a little bank robbing today?"

"Jinx … you need to see this." Gizmo moved his chair away from the screen as he waved her over.

* * *

><p>"It makes sense." Gizmo insisted. "Especially with all that crap Dr. Light came out with sometimes." He glanced up at his leader, noticing the shade of pink her white face was slowly turning. "Jinx?"<p>

"… you're sure that's 'er DNA?" She asked slowly.

"Certain. Got it from the infirmary seconds after you'd moved 'er out of there. I've run it through several programs, an' I mean that ring … she was wearin' it every time you saw her, right?"

Jinx didn't say anything as she suddenly turned, walking towards her room. Gizmo and Mammoth were quick to follow. Entering the room, she moved straight over to her vanity dresser, picking up a small blue jewellery box and checking its contents before she threw it across the room. She quickly checked the rest of the boxes on the surface, flinging each one aside with growing frustration.

She checked the drawers next, dumping each one out onto the floor, before throwing the empty drawer, the wood splintering as it crashed into the far wall.

She screamed as she ripped the large mirror off the top of the piece of furniture, and threw it, the glass shattering as it collided with one of the walls. She hid her face behind her hands, closing her eyes as she tried to calm herself down, and failed.

"Come on. We're going Titan hunting."

"You know we're just gonna lose, now that-"

"Does it look like I care?" She yelled at Gizmo, pushing him out of the way as she left the room. "I'm going to make that fucking witch pay for all this shit!"

* * *

><p>"I'd prefer someone personally delivers the amulet back to the museum." Raven told her leader. "If it gets into the wrong hands …"<p>

"I'll get in touch with Batman and I'll let him know we've got it. Hopefully they'll send a member of the Justice League to pick it up. Did you manage to keep your identity secret?"

She nodded. "They don't know."

"How did you even manage to get Jinx to take you to their base?"

"As you probably realised from the amount of blood I left behind, I got shot, moving Jinx out of the way. She wanted to send me to the hospital. I convinced her I was an illegal immigrant with no paperwork for America, so she took me to their base and patched me up in their infirmary."

"Good thinking." Robin nodded, offering her a smile. "Heal the bullet wound, and I'll sort out some story for Rachael."

The empath nodded, and had gotten to her feet when the klaxons sounded, alerting the team that they were needed.

Robin quickly moved over to the main computer and typed in his password.

"It's the Hive. They're … attacking Main Street." He frowned.

"What?"

"I don't know." He glanced back at Raven just as the rest of the team joined them. "Multiple alarms are going off from about ten buildings."


	11. Chapter 11

**Rannison: **Great lengthy update, and it looks like things are coming to a head. Can't wait for the next chapter!

_I did try and make it longer :) _

**Concolor44: **I knew that Church of Blood connection was gonna do it. And Gizmo IS a genius after all.  
>Heh. They both have excellent reasons for staying OUT of hospitals.<br>Raven, girl, you saved Jinx's life - and DIDN'T use your shields, and HAVEN'T healed yourself - because you want the relationship to continue and you're pretty it won't if she knows you are a Titan.  
>Well at least she did get that amulet. And without it, the H.I.V.E. Five won't be nearly as hard to beat.<br>Hm. Raven's awfully spry the next day, for having just been shot. Most people in her condition wouldn't be able to get out of bed for a couple of days at least, much less walk around the way she's doing. That's gotta get noticed.  
>Uh-boy. Gizmo figured it out. Crap-crap-crap.<br>And now Jinx knows Rae took the amulet, too. Crap. Again.  
>You know, I think her tantrum is more likely based in her feelings of hurt and betrayal than in anger over losing her trinket. And she "doesn't care" if they get beat by the Titans? Yeah. The next chapter is going to be EXCEEDINGLY tense. For sure.<p>

_Yeah… it's not every day you find someone involved with the Church of Blood xD I know, come on Rae. Stop lying to yourself, we all know why you did it. … as for the tantrum… yeah… that isn't just because she's lost the amulet. Not even close._

**Taeniaea: **Cool Chapter Poor Jinx AHH Oh NO.. Raven's emotions going to really mess with her when she finds out that Jinx found out that it was her. At less Raven won't be able to hide from her own feeling for Jinx.  
>But Robin better run, and hide now.<p>

_Glad you liked. Yeah… I think both girls are going to find themselves in a pile of emotional shit soon…_

**Spikesagitta: **Uh oh. That can't be good. So the cat...or demon is out of the box, now the epic fight and then the equally epic make up too :p

_Who said anything about a makeup? :p_

**Dr. Rex Greylin: **Great story!  
>With RavenRachel about to be outed, this is well on it's way from SNAFU to TARFU. I'm just waiting for those three, little words that FUBAR everything.  
>~Doc<p>

_Ahah! That just about sums it up!_

**Mayabi Yoruno: **That was scary ... I feel sorry for Jinx?  
>I really want to see this fight now ... Take care, Raven!<p>

_Hope the fight lives up to your expectations…_

**Angelic Toaster: **Oh goodness... Yay! Well, not yay, but wow! And EEP! I really, REALLY can't wait to see what happens next!

_Ahah! Glad you're enjoying_

**: **Why do you have to be so much better than me? I'm not complaing just stating fact. And yes that was not easy to say (bit of an ego) but yes you are eons ahead of me just letting you know.

_I'll take the compliment for what it is…. But Concolor is helping me out big time with removing typos and stuff! Hey, think of it as practice; I've been writing stuff on a daily bases (in my free time) since the age of ten!(that's about eight years) If I can do it (Hello Dyspraxic, Dyslexic, AS person) You can!_

**Drenn: **No! Nononononononooooo! You cannot just leave us hanging like that. I am literally addicted to this story. I check trying to leave a review, but you always update in suh a timely manner you beat y untime sense of reviewing.  
>I knew it was going to be Giz who figured out who 'Rachel' was. Just knew. And now I expect Jinx to go on a killer (hopefully not literally) rampage from hell. And it will be glorious. But it will also kill our fanboy and fangirl hearts.<br>I rally have nothing less intelligent to say. . (- non intelligent extreme fanning right there).  
>Please up date soon! (Not above begging!)<p>

_Ahah! Oops. Yeah when I was writing I was like…. "Too much of a cruel ending? Nah xD" Anyway, here's that update. Hope it was soon enough!_

**Silently Watching**: Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Raven, you better get ready to either fight full out or talk REAL quick and dodge like you've never dodged before! Yeah, your next chapter if going to have me gnawing my nails to the quick.  
>Silently Watching out.<p>

_Gah, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! _

**I'm a Lover not a Hater: **:| Cliffhanger.

_xD_

**chaosrin: **I wonder if Jinx is hurt enough to take advantage of Raven's bullet injury to make Raven feel her pain since the bullet injury is not healed?  
>Anyway its either attack until the anger use up and start crying or slap then verbally express all the hurt and then run off both normal in way...<br>But i'm getting ahead of myself so show me a great er angerfest?

_Ahah hope this is great enough for you!_

**RheaD4: **I seriously love this! I love your writing style too! I can't wait to read some of your other stuff! :)

_Why thank you :P Still waiting for you to update/upload some more of your stuff, btw :P_

**Jtdarkman: **well ive neen reading tis for an hour now and ive made it ths far and forgot to review my apologies. this is very interesting and i love the characters in this the movements are kinda like the show and thats awsome keep it up

_No worries :) Well, I'm glad you like! Ahah you think it's kinda like the show? Wow, never really thought about that, but hey, I'm happy that you think that!_

* * *

><p>"So … where are they?" Beast Boy frowned, staring up the street.<p>

Several shop fronts had been smashed, and the area was free of people, which was a first for Main Street. It had been the focus of attack for a few villains over the years, but civilians had always been at the edge of the fight. Robin stared up the street, his eyes knitted together with confusion.

"This … just looks like pointless vandalism. What are they playing at?"

Feeling a familiar buzz of energy, the empath started to turn towards the store front to the side of her, the pink hex reaching her first, colliding into the woman, the force throwing her across the road. The other titans turned to look where the hex had come from, Gizmo and Mammoth running out through the broken store window, heading straight for the four titans.

Raven tried to get to her feet, but a second wave of pink energy crashed into her. She winced as she skidded across the tarmac, the skin on her right arm flushing red with a friction burn. She rolled over and tried to check how bad the burn was, pausing when chunky black boots stepped into her view. Her mind froze up as she caught waves of emotion off the woman, none of them good, realising something had blown her cover.

"Hey Raven. Or do you want me to keep calling you Rachael?" Jinx crouched down, balancing on the balls of her feet, putting herself in Raven's line of sight when the woman didn't look up at her. "What? Aren't you going to say anythin'? No apologies? Excuses? Aren't you gonna tell me why you thought it'd be fun to fuck me over?"

"Jinx …" The empath's breath seemed caught in her throat, and talking became almost impossible. She could have dealt with it if she was just receiving anger from the meta human, but she couldn't handle the other emotions the woman was feeling. It crushed her heart, until simply breathing became a struggle.

"'Jinx' _what_, huh? 'Jinx' fucking what?"

* * *

><p>Cyborg tried to walk forward, but it was like trying to move against a brick wall. A several miles long brick wall with fantastic foundations. He didn't care what the others said; Mammoth had gotten stronger. Beast Boy crashed into the side of the giant as a bull, forcing the criminal to release his grip of Cyborg as he stumbled. Letting his green best friend handle the big guy, he glanced over to where Robin and Starfire were trying to reach Gizmo, the small genius having taken to the air using a jetpack, dodging the alien as he shot at Robin, keeping him back.<p>

He didn't like how they were fighting. It was different from their usual. There was no sense of them trying to escape; they weren't trying to overthrow the Titans. Instead, it was like they were trying to keep the attention of the heroes. He knew what that felt like; Slade's bots had often been used simply for that purpose, and during the fight against the Brother Hood of evil …

He swore loudly and looked for Raven, finding her on the floor, Jinx crouched next to her. The fact that they weren't fighting worried him more than anything else, and he started to move towards them, readying his sonic cannon. Something large and heavy crashed into his back, knocking him to the floor. Mammoth picked him up by one foot and swung him round, releasing the Titan, a building stopping his flight.

He pushed himself to his feet, looking for the two women again, only to find himself even farther away from them.

"No way tin man. Jinx's got somethin' to settle with your team mate, an' she don't need you guys tryin' to interrupt."

Something green behind the villain caught Cyborg's attention, and he quickly rolled out of the way as a green bear swiped at Mammoth, the blow knocking the Hive member into the wall Cyborg had crashed into just seconds earlier.

Looking for his leader, Cyborg started towards him, pausing only to grab the changeling as he shot past him in human form, obviously air born from some kind of attack. "Yo, Rob! We have a problem!"

Robin looked at Cyborg, who pointed towards Raven and Jinx. Robin looked behind him, before glaring at Gizmo.

"You clutch heads ain't as smart as you think you are. You gave us some pretty obvious links. Maybe you can answer this one for us – Why don't your team mate's DNA register with any of the species the government has on file?"

Starfire aimed at Gizmo with a flurry of green star bolts, which he quickly dodged, somewhat alarmed by the sudden attack. "That is not of your business to know!"

* * *

><p>"Jinx … the amulet … you have to understand, it was too dangerous. We had to get it off you somehow." Raven spoke, her eyes wide as she stared at the meta human. "Jinx please, I didn't – "<p>

The criminal smashed her fist into the empath's jaw, shutting her up. "Amulet? I'd met 'Rachael' before you fucking knew I had that amulet! What do you think I am? Stupid?"

"No! I tried to come up with another way; I didn't want to do this – "

"Didn't want to do this? Robin's your leader, not your fucking _dictator! _You enjoyed it, didn't you? Some fucked up piece of you enjoyed screwing me over!"

"It's not like that! At first it was just orders, but – "

"But what? But you enjoyed stringing me along?" Jinx interrupted again, her face only inches away from Raven's. "That shouldn't surprise me, considering your background. I mean, who's Angela Roth, huh?"

"How do you know that name?" The empath asked, fear lacing her voice.

"Because you're not as smart as you think you are. What dark little shit involves herself with somethin' like the Church of Blood? Gizmo thinks you're an experiment of theirs." Jinx grinned slightly when she saw a window shatter behind them. She'd seen that happen before with Raven, usually when something in a fight had put her under a lot of stress. She knew she was getting to the woman, and the petty comments made her feel that bit better. "Is that it? You're just some pathetic, unwanted experiment that didn't work? Did stringin' me along make you feel better? Did it make you feel like you could actually be something important?"

"Shut up." Raven's voice was quiet and unsteady, Jinx only just managing to hear her.

"So Giz is right? What was the experiment then? He checked your DNA, you know. Exactly what the _fuck _are you? What dark hole did you crawl out of?"

"Shut up!" Raven repeated, this time yelling as she moved her hands up to cover her ears, a wall of obsidian energy smashing into the criminal and throwing her back. Raven had never reacted to comments like that; not until Slade had taunted her, but the backlash of Jinx's emotions were getting to her, and she found herself crumbling under the weight.

Jinx swore, quickly rolling to her feet, before turning to face Raven, scowling when she realised the woman hadn't moved. She marched forward, swinging her right foot back before kicking the empath in the right side, where the bullet wound should have been. The titan's face crumpled in pain as her entire side seemed to burst with flames, having not had the time to heal it before coming out to answer the call.

"Fight back, damn it! Why won't you fucking fight back?" She kicked Raven again, not finding it as satisfying as she'd hoped she would. Instead it just seemed to make her feel worse, not that Jinx had thought that was possible. "You're not allowed to sit there, looking all pathetic!" She swung her foot towards the empath again, a small smile lifting the corners of her lips as pale hands grabbed the chunky boot and twisted.

Jinx fell as she lost her balance, and put her hands down to catch herself. Raven scrambled back before she stumbled to her feet, her face a mask of pain as she grabbed her side, feeling warmth as her blood leaked through the material of her leotard, staining her hands, Jinx having worsened the original injury.

The meta human was quick to follow her, throwing another punch that the empath clumsily avoided.

"You're still not fighting!" She yelled at the woman as she backed her up against a wall. "Fight back, damn it! Punch me; kick me; just do something!" Jinx caught someone moving behind her out the corner of her eye, and spun around, throwing a hex without checking who it was. The pink energy connected with the titan's leader and he tumbled back. Jinx turned back to Raven and grabbed her shoulders, before shoving her roughly against the wall, "Fight back! Why won't you _fucking _fight back?"

Eyes downcast, Raven shook her head, not sure she could rely on her voice, trying to bite back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Fuck you!" The meta human jerked Raven forward, before smashing her back against the wall. She pulled back, and Raven expected Jinx to punch her again, but the woman stopped mid-action. She dropped her arm and stepped back, looking as tired as she suddenly felt. "You won," she told Raven quietly. "You fucking won. I hope you're happy."

The meta human turned and walked towards Robin, dragging him to his feet before she shoved both her hands in his face. "Arrest me then, damn it. I give up."

Raven stepped forward, almost losing her balance as pain shot through her body. "Jinx …" She didn't know what to say, so stopped; hoping the meta human would acknowledge her anyway.

She didn't look around, just impatiently shoved her hands closer to the leader of the Titans. "What are you fucking waiting for?"

Gizmo and Mammoth stared at their leader in disbelief, but didn't fight when Cyborg and Starfire moved to hand cuff them. Raven continued to watch Jinx, unable to look away from the meta human. She wanted to run forward, to apologize. She wanted to take back the last twelve hours, to leave the amulet alone and lie to Robin about having been in the Hive base. She wanted to make Jinx forgive her, there and then. Instead, she stepped back into the wall, disappearing unnoticed as dark energy surrounded her.

* * *

><p>The common room was uncomfortably quiet, despite the three Titans that were sat on the sofa. The Flash had been by just an hour ago, the amulet now back and safe in the museum, the security of the artefact having been increased upon request. Any other time, it would have been a cause for celebration.<p>

The three titans all looked round as the doors to the room opened, and Cyborg walked in. "She let me dress the wounds, but she isn't healing them. She wouldn't even speak to me."

"It's going to be like what happened with Malchior all over again, isn't it?" The changeling sighed unhappily, ears drooping.

"I know we retrieved the amulet, and defeated the Hive … but it does not feel like a victory." Starfire spoke up, glancing at her friends.

"Maybe … we took things too far this time." Cyborg nodded. "Way too far."

"We did was what necessary." Robin tried to sound confident, though it didn't fool anyone.

"Somehow I think Rae would disagree with you on this one, dude." Beast Boy muttered.

Everyone looked at Starfire as she stood up from the sofa. "I shall see if I can get her to talk to me. If she continues like this … her injuries …"

"She's still gonna heal quicker than any of us, and she is immune to infection. It's not the physical injuries I'm worried about." Cyborg frowned. "Man, I've never seen the girl look so miserable before."

"Well how are we meant to help her if she's not talkin' to anyone?" Beast Boy asked. "She's just gonna keep locked in her room like she always does."

"We keep buggin' her until she leaves her room." Cyborg shrugged. "Worked like a charm after she'd gotten over the initial upset after the Malchior business." Cyborg looked at his leader. "And the two of you need to have a good conversation about a couple of things, when she's ready to talk."

"I told her she could stop the undercover thing if she couldn't go through with it." Robin defended himself.

"Of course she wouldn't do that; it's Raven, for god's sake! She'd be worried about lettin' the team down. Not to mention she'd gotten to experience somethin' she wouldn't have gotten to experience otherwise. She did the exact same thing I did when I was undercover at Hive Academy. That's my fault; I should have told you after she came to talk to me. Maybe then we could have avoided all this. You'd think we would have learned from the first time."

"We have all made the mistake with this one." Starfire shook her head. "I shall go attempt to speak with Raven. I believe it will benefit us all to remove our minds from what has happened, so long as we all understand we should not do such a thing again. The end result is not worth what it costs to get there." She flew from the room.

Robin looked at Cyborg. "She talked to you?"

"She knew I'd gone through similar things with my time at Hive Academy, what with being an empath and all." Cyborg shrugged. "She was worried she was enjoying her time as Rachael too much. I should have got you to end the whole thing then."

"Why didn't you?" Robin frowned.

"I thought it'd do her some good, not having to think about everyone else for a change. I wasn't thinking about the end consequences."

"I'm not sure who was hurt more." Beast Boy muttered. "Jinx, or Raven. I mean, I never thought I'd actually see Jinx just give up during a fight. Didn't even realise she had those words in her vocabulary."

"We really played our cards wrong with this one." Robin nodded. "But … I suppose we could have come out of it worse off. Right; enough of that, we know what we did wrong. There's no point in going over it all again. Things will sort themselves out. Let's … order a pizza. I don't really feel like cooking tonight."

"That's alright. I'll cook." Cyborg offered. "I need somethin' to do other than just sit around. Hopefully Star can get Raven to come out of her room."

.

.

.

.

**One Month Later**

The woman uncertainly entered the building, trying to ignore the wall of noise that hit her, and threatened to throw off her senses. The place stank of sweat, perfume and alcohol. Putting her hand over her pocket, the woman checked the item was still there, before she fought her way through the mass of bodies towards the bar.

She frowned as she caught sight of who she was looking for, the woman engaged in conversation with a leggy blonde. Reaching the bar, she took the empty seat next to the pink haired woman.

"What you drinking, Jen?"

The meta human all but fell off the bar stool she was sat on, and turned to glare at the dark haired woman. The blonde she'd been talking with stood with a small frown, moving back from the bar.

"Right. Never mind. I can see you're busy."

Raven watched her walk off with a small smile, before looking back at Jinx.

"What the hell are you playin' at?"

"Oh, come on. Don't act like you found her attractive." Jinx didn't reply, quickly standing and moving to leave the club, the empath quick to follow her. "Jinx, we need to talk."

"No. We don't. You need to leave me the fuck alone."

Raven followed her outside, walking faster until she was alongside the Meta Human. "How'd you escape jail?"

"Fuck off, Raven."

"Convenient, isn't it? I mean what kinda guard forgets to lock doors in a jail?" Jinx stopped dead, and the empath copied her. "You know, Robin went to investigate after we'd been informed. Apparently, all the doors were locked when they went to check on you and found the cell was empty. I wonder, who do you think opened the doors for you, hmm?" Jinx frowned at her uncertainly; Raven sighing impatiently as she waved her hand towards a nearby door that probably led to the back of some shop. Jinx swore as the door swung open. "Locks are easy; especially when you don't need to touch things to move them. You know what wasn't easy?"

She pulled a small velvet drawstring pouch from her pocket and passed it to the woman. Jinx looked at the bag, though didn't take it. "What is it?"

"The amulet. I really am sorry, for hurting you like I did. You were right; I could have stopped it. Robin gave me enough chances to pull out …. But I didn't. I don't really know how to … make it up to you, so I thought, well maybe, this could be a start?" Jinx didn't move to take the bag, so she added, "The Titans don't know I'm here. Hell, no one even knows the amulet's missing again. Not yet, anyway."

"You _stole _it?" She asked the empath, shocked.

"Well, how else would I get it? Just, if you _**are**_ going to use it, and well, you don't want me to help you come to terms with exactly just how potent it is and what changes it does to your abilities, research it or something – at least try to understand you will be a lot more dangerous wearing it."

"'Help me'? Raven, what are you ... you think I'm just going to be able to _forget _about all that shit?" Jinx asked, shaking her head. "I don't even know if this is just some other game to get me back into jail or something!"

Raven shrugged. "I didn't expect you to … but, I mean, I had to try, right?" She shoved the small bag into Jinx's hand. "I am telling the truth though – unless you go around shoving it in people's faces, they won't know you have it. It's yours."

Jinx watched as the empath turned around and started to walk away, closing the door she'd opened with a flick of her hand. The meta human frowned, and studied the bag a moment, before moving after Raven. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Home." She replied without glancing back.

"Raven … wait, please."

The titan stopped and looked back at the woman patiently.

"Why? I mean, why'd you break me out of jail, an' steal something you and your team spent so much energy tryin' to get off me?"

"I told you; what we did – what I did – was … messed up. It was stupid, and ignorant, and it shouldn't have been done. I know what it feels like to be used by someone. I should have known better."

"That still doesn't make any sense. If what you're sayin' is true, then you acted separate to your team to get this." She lifted the small bag. "Why?"

"Because I hate myself for hurting you like that." Raven admitted quietly. "You'd told Rachael at the start you don't usually do relationships, and what you said to Gizmo … I should have stopped it from the start, but … I was selfish. I _wanted _to keep seeing you …"

"And you'd go against your team? To try and make it up to a villain? I mean, what happens to you when they find out?"

"I get kicked off the team. And probably jailed for stealing, too."

"And you're still gonna give me the amulet, even though you're not gonna get anything out of it?"

"I already have given it to you, haven't I?" Raven asked.

"Don't be a smart ass. You know what I meant." Jinx hesitated, before walking up to the Titan, pulling the holo ring off Raven's finger, frowning slightly as the black hair and tanned skin vanished. "Rachael was a lying bitch. I don't want to see you wearing that holo ring again. Okay?"

"… What?"

"You 'ave one more chance. Don't fuck things up again. If I catch even a hint that this is another stupid game you Titans are playing, you're dead. An' I mean it this time. If the Titans kick you out … well, you'll just have to move into the flat me an' the boys use, won't you? I mean, I don't think Giz'll like you being in the base, even as an ex-Titan. So, when are you gonna start teachin' me how to use this amulet?" Raven didn't say anything, just stared at the woman, not quite believing what she was hearing. "Hello? Earth to Rae? Anyone home?"

"You mean …?"

"Mean what? I do kinda need someone to help me understand what this stupid necklace does. I mean, didn't you say somethin' about almost killin' someone? I'm a bad guy, not a murderer. Although going out could be somewhat problematic, you know, if you're not wearin' your holo ring. Which you're _not _goin' to. Ever. While it's still programmed to give you that appearance. Gizmo might be able to do somethin' about that though. Whatever, we can talk about that later." Jinx put the silver band in her pocket, before taking hold of Raven's hand. "Now, the apartment's mine for the night anyway. Do you want to go clubbing, or bar hopping or somethin' for a bit, or are we headin' straight back? Don't get me wrong, we're really gonna have to sit down at some point and talk about it, because I'm still not happy about it all, but you _did _steal the amulet from them, an' that is a good startin' place. You have a long way to go, though, if you wanna make it up to me. You sure you can handle it?"

"Would _you _prefer to go drinking, or head back to the apartment now?" Raven asked.

"You do know you're buying all the drinks, right?" Jinx grinned

"Yeah, I'd already figured that one out."

"Come on; I know somewhere where people won't say anythin' about you bein' a Titan. Or about you bein' with me."

"Does it really matter? They're going to realise the amulet's gone by tomorrow morning at the latest; it's only a matter of time before they realise I had something to do with it and I'm kicked off the team anyway."

"Maybe." Jinx shrugged. "But I'd rather not have your team mates interrupt us tonight. You owe me one for scarin' off that blonde."

"Actually, I'm trying to forget you were even talking to her." The empath muttered.

"What? Is Raven jealous?" Jinx grinned.

"You don't want to make me jealous. It wouldn't be healthy for the other woman."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, hate to say it but we've come to the <strong>**end of Clandestine****!**

**I was so nervous, uploading this chapter! I hope it wasn't a disappointing ending :/ **

**Just to say thanks to Concolor, who acted as a Beta for this story from about chapter 4 onwards! Without you, this would probably have been a mass of typos and shit xD And to everyone who reviewed (and you regular reviewers) thanks a million. I love hearing what you think about the ongoing process and it really did make me strive the write this story the best I could. **

**Anyway, I'd love to hear your overall thoughts on Clandestine (something critical would be nice too!) and if you do drop a last review and you're signed in to your account I will get back to you :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! **


End file.
